Ceux qui vont survivre te saluent
by CookiesDuncan74
Summary: "Deux yeux sombres s'ouvrir brusquement au fond de la cellule et se fixèrent dans ceux de l'Ange.""Car ses yeux ne promettaient qu'une chose à qui croisait leur regard si jamais ils se mettaient en travers de sa route: la Mort." "Je suis Chasseuse-Née Archange. Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité." "Il y a longtemps que je ne vis plus. Je survis" "Rendez-moi service Archange: Tuez-moi."
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Il faisait froid ce matin là. Quoi de plus normal pour un hiver sibérien. Le vent gémissait et hurlait jusqu'entre les murs de pierre du château qui se dressait là sombre et menaçant au sommet d'une montagne de neige et de glace.

Pourtant l'Ange qui s'avançait sur le chemin de garde, seulement vêtu d'une tunique à manche courte et d'un pantalon de toile fine, n'en semblait nullement incommodé. Il marchait ses ailes magnifiques, uniques, repliées dans son dos et pas une seule plume ne frémissait pas plus qu'un seul de ses cheveux.

Il passa devant les deux gardes frigorifiés quant à eux, sans leur prêter la moindre intention, pénétrant dans une tourelle sans porte de bois se contentant d'une arcade ouverte. Il emprunta l'escalier âpre et pentu en colimaçon, menant dans les profondeurs de la tourelle, nullement gêné par la faible luminosité provenant de quelques torches agonisantes, rescapées pour quelques temps encore du vent infernal.

L'Ange descendit ainsi de longues minutes l'escalier jusqu'à arriver à son terme, se trouvant à présent dans les bas-fonds de la forteresse. Là il marcha dans le couloir glacial où de part et autres des cellules de pierres ruisselantes de l'eau des stalactites de glace, aux portes d'acier rouillé. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux formes prostrées dans ces mêmes cellules. Certaines respirant à peine et d'autres depuis bien longtemps sans souffle.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant la dernière cellule tout au fond du couloir. Là d'un simple geste négligeant de la main, il fit s'ouvrir et pivoter la porte. Et il entra à l'intérieur, le métal se refermant derrière lui. Il n'en avait cure. Ses yeux d'un vert acide si particulier, fixés sur une forme attachés au fond de la cellule par des chaines d'acier la maintenant solidement.

Tête baissée, ce qui restait de ces cheveux couleur saleté désormais, cachant son visage. Elle était comme repliée en avant. Comme morte. Mais l'Ange ne s'y fiait pas et savait le danger que cet être pouvait représenter pour bien d'autres êtres. Mais pas pour lui. Lui qui était d'une toute autre étoffe que les autres êtres inférieurs.

Durant de longues secondes, il resta là à regarder l'être qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil comme inerte. Comme on regarde un animal intéressant et fascinant au zoo pour tromper l'ennui.

Soudain le vent sembla s'arrêter de souffler.

Et une voix oh combien douce et froide qui résonna dans la cellule de pierre humide:

-" Dis-moi Aldis. As-tu peur de la mort?"

Deux yeux sombre s'ouvrir brusquement au fond de la cellule et se fixèrent dans ceux de l'Ange. Et l'on entendit peu après de l'extérieur des cellules, un rire fou et dangereux s'élevait dans les airs, alors qu'à l'intérieur c'est un sang presque ébène qui ruisselait paresseusement sur les dalles de pierre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançais sur le passage piéton, traversant la rue d'un pas ferme et décidé. Que ne ferais-je pas pour Sarei, vraiment? Moi avec mon passé bien à moi qui me rendait à la Tour de mon plein gré qui plus est "en stage" (!) au prés de la Tour pour un temps indéterminé ?! S'en était à hurler de rage. Et pourtant j'étais là, serrant les dents certes mais présente.

Arrivée de l'autre côté de la rue, je m'avançais vers l'entrée principale de la Tour, me refusant à lever les yeux pour admirer le ballet aérien aux milles couleurs qui se déroulait dans le ciel. De plus je me refusais également à regarder les gardes vampires et restais le regard braqué droit devant moi. Autant éviter le plus possible de faire une Crise aussi tôt. Ca ferait très mauvais pour un premier jour de stage.

Arrivant aux grandes portes de verre teintées, je me les vis ouvrir par un vampire en costard du genre Mens in Black. Je grommelais en levant les yeux au ciel, pénétrant dans la Tour :

-" C'est gentil."

Plus sarcastique tu en faisais une indigestion. Enfin j'avais promis à Sarei de me tenir à peu prés sage alors je le ferais. A peu prés.

Je traversais le hall tout de marbre ( ces snobs...) sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit avec mes bottes en cuir, avant de m'arrêter devant le comptoir d'accueil. La réceptionniste leva les yeux au bout de 10 secondes et sursauta. Réussir à surprendre une vampire âgée de 750 environ ça c'était de l'exploit...

Un instant je me vis par ces yeux. Une adolescente qui avait entre 16 et 20 ans sans que l'on puisse vraiment arriver à estimer son âge tellement son aura brouillait tout. Des cheveux coupés très courts bouclés lui faisant comme un casque affichant toute une palette châtains blonds roux et bruns. Une peau couleur caramel marquée de toute part par une multitudes de cicatrices argentées ou blanches. Un visage harmonieux mais sans plus couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Grande 1m78. Fine mais musclée. Taillée pour la survie. Un teeshirt noir délavé et tâché de peintures. Un jean aux bas grossièrement coupés troué et déchiré. Une veste en cuir usé et griffé. Une besace militaire lacéré et usée avec des phrases inscrites dessus en blanc et en noir. Des baskets noirs trouées et lacérées. Un lacet de cuir usé où pendait une médaille en bronze gravée, un médaillon en forme de dragon en position d'attaque en argent, une petite pierre bleue-gris et une feuille d'argent et d'émeraude, l'ensemble de petite taille. Deux grandes dagues attachés à la ceinture. Deux holsters avec pistolets et chargeurs aux cuisses. Un arc et un étuis avec des flèches dans le dos et un katana. Un air sauvage, indompté et méfiant, tel un loup sauvage du Nord blessé par la vie.

Et des yeux. Grands en amandes d'un marron dur presque noir à cet instant renfermant tant de colère, de fureur, de rage, de chagrin, de deuil, de douleur, de méfiance et de souffrance, que quiconque croisait son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de blêmir et de reculer d'un pas. Car ses yeux ne promettaient qu'une chose à qui croisait leur regard si jamais ils se mettaient en travers de sa route: la Mort. Et l'on ne pouvait en même temps s'empêcher de se demander comment avec tant de choses bouillonnant en elle avec tant d'intensité, elle pouvait se tenir debout et marcher. Je savais à quoi je ressemblais.

Je savais quelle image je renvoyais. Je savais à quel point je paraissais dangereuse et sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Je vis la réceptionniste blêmir et se reculer légèrement, faisant sans le moindre doute appel à toute sa volonté et son contrôle pour ne pas mettre au moins 10 mètres entre elle et moi. Je parlais alors d'une voix dangereusement douce mais aussi glacée que le vent d'Hiver:

-" Je suis l'Apprentie que la Guilde a envoyé à l'adresse du Second de l'Archange Raphaël, Dmitri. Voici mon badge et mon ordre d'assignation."

Je posais les deux sur le comptoir de marbre sans la quitter du regard. Durant plusieurs secondes, elle ne dit rien. Puis elle avança d'une main qui tremblait bien qu'infinment et saisit la feuille et le badge pour les regarder, peinant à cesser de regarder et ainsi surveiller la menace que je représentais. Je la suivis du regard tel un fauve surveillant sa proie.

Elle reposa tremblante les deux objets sur les comptoirs et j'avançais ma main pour les récupérer. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Sans broncher je rempochais les deux objets et lui demandais avec une même douceur:

-" Où dois-je me rendre?"

Elle fut incapable de parler. Je soupirais intérieurement et lui dis:

-" Eh et bien je trouverai par moi-même alors."

Je lui souris d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux et qui fut celui froid et tranchant d'un prédateur:

-" Bonne journée à vous."

Faisant volte-face je me dirigeais vers les escaliers que j'empruntais, quittant le hall et la laissant tremblante et terrifiée.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrant sur les Odeurs, commençais à gravir les escaliers. Je décelais sans le moindre mal, celle qui m'intéressait. Celle qui était celle du Lié d'Honor. Je connaissais l'Odeur d'Honor parce que je l'avais aperçu de loin une des rares fois où j'étais venu à l'Académie. Ce que je ne faisais qu'extrêmement rarement. Je mettais alors trop tout le monde mal à l'aise. Bref j'avais alors entraperçus une des Chasseuses-Vampires, une des rares à être des Vampires. Transformées en Vampire alors qu'elles étaient déjà des Chasseuses.

Je connaissais aussi de loin une autre Chasseuse-Vampire, Ash . Je ne m'étais guère approchée d'elle. N'eut-ce été Sarei, je serai déjà Chasseuse et je ne m'approcherai guère d'autres personnes, hormis les vampires que je chassais.

Je continuais à monter, ne sentant pas la moindre douleur dans mon corps, alors que les yeux fermés je sentais les paliers défiler. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte du éme étage. Là. Rouvrant les yeux, je poussais la porte. Je m'avançais dans le couloir d'un blanc nacré accordant quelques coups d'oeil aux oeuvres d'art accrochés aux murs mais sans plus. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. J'arrivais devant ce que j'identifiais comme une salle d'entrainement. Dmitri ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur mais une Odeur oh combien intrigante si. J'inspirais profondément. Je connaissais cette Odeur. Mais d'où?

Presque sans m'en apercevoir j'entrais sans bruit, telle une ombre à l'intérieur. M'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés après quelques instants, mon aura étant en mode dissimulation, j'observais les deux anges en plein entrainements. L'un devait avoir entre 170 et 190 ans soit l'équivalent de 18 ans. L'autre entre 200 et 240 ans soit l'équivalent d'entre 18-20 ans. Le premier je l'identifiais comme Izzy un des anges qui devait faire partie de la Garde de la Dame Elena Deveraux. L'autre...

Je le reconnus enfin. Xander. Le fils de Rohan. L'idée qu'il soit un danger, disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Aucune chance qu'il me reconnaisse. Non aucune. Il ne m'avait qu'entraperçue cette Nuit-là et j'avais bien changée. Non je ne risquais rien de ce côté.

Je les observais échanger les coups et les frappes au glaive. Je décelais en Izzy un réel potentiel. Avec de l'entrainement, d'ici quelques années, il vaudrait bien la peine que je sorte mon épée. Xander lui... Il tenait bien de sa Lignée. Mais je décelais en lui une dangereuse arrogance. Une arrogance qu'il faudrait s'empresser d'éteindre si l'on ne voulait pas le voir mort au premier champs de bataille. Ce que je ne permettrais pas. Je devais bien trop à Rohan pour cela. Ma main se porta brièvement à la médaille de bronze pendant à mon cou.

Deux ans et demi déjà. Cela me paraissait être à la fois il y a des siècles et à la fois hier. Il y a deux ans et demi, Rohan vivait encore. Il y a quatre ans Uram vivait encore. Il y a deux ans et demi Lijuan Sombrait dans le Sommeil. Il y a deux ans j'entrais à la Guilde. Oui le temps passait vite, si vite, il glissait entre nos doigts telle la vie, telle notre vie. A nous humains. A nous mortels.

Je reportais mon attention sur les deux jeunes gens. En matière de maturité quelqu'un ne me connaissant pas et ne m'ayant jamais vu aurait pu dire que nous étions à peu prés égaux niveau maturité du haut de mes 17ans et demi. Mais ils étaient des anges et pas n'importe lesquels. Et moi j'étais loin d'être une simple jeune adolescente.

J'étais Chasseuse-Née, j'avais été Aldis la Gladiatrice favorite d'Uram durant 6 ans dans ses Arènes y étant entrée à l'âge de 7 ans, j'étais l'unique rescapée du Drame Sanglant du Louvre, j'étais la Fille de Mort baptisée ainsi par Lijuan, j'avais tué mon premier vampire et mon premier ange à l'âge de 7 ans avant même d'entrer dans les Arènes d'Uram... Et depuis combien de sangs autres étaient venus dégouliner sur mes mains? Humains, vampires,anges etc... Oui j'en avais du sang sur les mains. Plus que des personnes ayant 10 fois mon âge comme cet ange si innocent et cet autre guère plus vieux tout aussi innocent. Innocents malgré leur âge et ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Des enfants encore. Moi il y a longtemps que je n'étais plus innocente, que je n'étais plus une enfant.

Je secouais mentalement la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées. Quelques secondes après le combat s'acheva avec la victoire de Xander. In extremis. Je n'avais pas l'impression que l'un des deux, l'ait remarqué. Je vis Xander rire tout heureux et lançais à Izzy avant de sortir en s'essuyant avec une serviette:

-"On remets ça demain Izzy. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon Grand-Père, il faut que je me dépêche..."

Izzy resta sur le ring d'entrainement et reprenant son épée, après quelques secondes, commença à répéter son enchainement. Celui qu'il avait "raté" face à Xander garantissant la victoire de celui-ci. Je le regardais faire durant quelques minutes puis décidais d'intervenir. Je parlais et ma voix pourtant d'un ton normal, se répercuta dans la salle:

-" Tu t'y prends mal."

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna vers moi d'un bond. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller comme ceux d'un hibou alors qu'il me regardait. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Mais au bout d'un moment cela en devenait vraiment lassant. Cependant je n'en montrais rien et me contentais de le regarder sans ciller. Au bout d'un moment il demanda:

-" Vous pourriez me montrer comment faire s'il vous plaît?"

Là il m'avait étonné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste là comme ça et même à ce qu'il se mette à trembler de tout son corps, comme la réceptionniste. Pas à ce qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec respect et qu'il me demande un cours. Après quelques secondes, je lâchais:

-"Pourquoi pas."

Décroisant les bras, je me décollais du mur et m'avançais vers le ring. Je déposais ma besace, mon arc mon carquois et mon katana à portée de main et montais sur le ring avec souplesse. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul. Un bon point pour lui. Soit il était extrêmement courageux soit il était totalement dingue. Les deux à la fois sans doute. Je tendais la main et lui demandais:

-" Tu veux bien me prêter ton glaive s'il te plaît?"

Etrangement je le traitais avec respect et considération. Ce que je faisais extrêmement rarement, force m'était de l'avouer. Enfin, il était tout aussi rare que personne ne s'enfuit en courant devant moi ou n'ait au moins un mouvement de recul. Au bout de quelques secondes il me le tendit poignée en avant. Définitivement fou. Et sans le moindre instinct de survie. Je refermais ma main sur la poignée. M'écartai un peu et repris en main la lame, la faisant tournoyer dans ma main, la soupesant et faisant quelques frappes. Je lâchais:

-"C'est une bonne lame. Correcte pour un débutant. Mais insuffisante pour un guerrier. "

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je disais cela. Pourquoi même je me trouvais sur ce ring. Avec cet ange si jeune, inexpérimenté et innocent par rapport à moi. C'était sans doute la folie qui continuait de me ronger. Je fis tournoyer la lame et entrais en feinte avant de revenir. Je reposais mon regard sur l'ange. Ce que je lus dans son regard me choqua intérieurement. Admiration. Respect. Avidité d'apprendre. Mais trop peu de peur. Mais c'était quoi cet ange? Il n'avait donc aucun instinct de survie?! Je me mis une bonne claque mentale et dis à l'ange:

-" Observe et dis moi ce que tu en penses."

J'effectuais l'enchainement comme je l'avais vu le faire, à la même vitesse, trois fois d'affilé. Je me tournais vers lui. Il me dit hésitant:

-" Tu es en contre-temps au deuxième pas..."

Je hochais la tête et refaisant l'enchainement, me retournais vers lui. Il ajouta:

-" Tu es déséquilibré dés la fin du premier pas, vers l'arrière et c'est pour ça que tu es en retard..."

Je hochais encore de la tête et refis l'enchainement encore. Il déclara plus affirmé cette fois la compréhension se faisant dans son esprit:

-" Je prends trop d'élan quand je commence l'enchainement et j'essaye de compenser le déséquilibre de ma lame ce qui cause le déséquilibre en arrière."

Je hochais la tête et dis:

-" Et maintenant regarde."

Je refis l'enchainement mais cette fois en compensant différemment le déséquilibre de la lame ce qui fit que je ne fus pas déséquilibrée en arrière et que je ne fus pas en contretemps. Je refis deux autres fois l'enchainement, puis je lui tendais le glaive poignée en haut. Agir ainsi allait à l'encontre de tout instinct de survie. Cela lui donnait un certain avantage s'il désirait m'attaquer. Mais mon instinct me soufflait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il saisit la poignée. Nos mains se frôlèrent. Je retirais vivement ma main en me retenant de feuler. Je n'aimais pas les contacts. Je les haïssais presque. Parce que quelque part ils me faisaient peur. Et je détestais avoir peur. Pire. J'avais peur d'avoir peur. Me reprenant je dis à l'ange:

-" A toi maintenant."

Il essaya de réaliser l'enchainement. Je le corrigeais alors qu'il répétait l'enchainement:

-" Ne te penche pas sur ta gauche. Plie les genoux, tu seras plus stable. Utilise tes ailes pour cela. Ne les déploie pas serre les dans ton dos mais sans les replier totalement. Voilà comme ça. Et maintenant imprime un petit coup de poignet quand tu effectue ton deuxième pas. Ca déconcentrera ton adversaire et te permettra de gagner une fraction de seconde sur une potentielle réaction."

Et ainsi de suite. J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula ainsi alors que je le corrigeais et qu'il répétait son enchainement. Je lui dis au bout d'un moment:

-" Cela suffit pour le moment. Tu as bien compris les bases et tu as bien commencé à les assimiler. Continue à t'entrainer régulièrement et essaye de l'intégrer à d'autres enchainements. Et ne sois pas aussi rigide et strict. Tu dois t'adapter à ton adversaire et à la situation. Enfin ça viendra avec de l'entrainement et de l'expérience."

Il me sourit timide et s'inclina légèrement en disant:

-"Merci beaucoup."

Dire que cela me frappa en plein coeur était un euphémisme. Je n'en montrais cependant rien et répondis doucement:

-" Non. Merci à toi Izzy."

Je vis du coin de l'oeil le choc sur son visage alors que je faisais volte-face et sautais souplement par dessus les cordes du ring avant de réatterrir souplement d'attraper ma besace, et mes armes et de sortir de la salle. Je l'entendis me crier:

-" Attends comment connais-tu mon nom?"

Je ne répondis pas. Je remis ma besace en bandoulière, mon katana mon arc et mon carquois dans mon dos et me dirigeais vers le Lié d'Honor dont j'avais recapter l'odeur. Une chose était certaine. J'étais vraiment en retard. Sarei allait me tuer. En admettant que Dmitri ne le fasse pas avant. Tant pis.


	3. Quelques petites précisions

Quelques petites précisions que j'ai oublier de noter:

\- l'histoire commence après le tome 9 le Coeur de l'Archange, environ 1 mois après

\- le tome 10 n'est donc pas pris en compte

Ce qui veut dire ici niveau chronologie que :

\- Uram est mort depuis environ 4 ans.

\- Elena est sorti du coma et est officiellement affiliée depuis 3 ans et demi

\- Lijuan a disparu depuis deux ans et demi

-Rohan est mort depuis deux ans et demi

-Alexander est réveillé depuis deux ans et demi

Voilà s'il y a autre chose que j'ai oublié de préciser merci de me le signaler.

Ah et: Disclaimer: l'univers et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à la fantastique Nalini Singh que j'adore et que je vénère presque.

Bonne lecture!

CookiesDuncan74


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Sarah me demanda le plus calmement possible:

-"Pourrais-tu m'expliquer, comment en étant entrée à 6h45 dans la Tour, tu arrives à te présenter à 9h13 soit avec deux heures et quelques de retard à ton poste de stagiaire?"

Je me contentais de la regarder depuis le mur auquel j'étais adossé, tout aussi calme et plus impassible encore, sans piper le moindre mot. Je n'avais pas le moindre envie de me justifier et je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi cela la regardait.

Que je sache j'étais émancipée, vaccinée, et brevêtée en situations extrêmes. Donc j'étais parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Et puis ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un peu en retard, qu'il fallait en faire tout un plat. J'étais même sûre que Dmitri ne s'était même pas aperçu que je n'étais pas là.

Je n'étais qu'une "bébé humaine" et apprentie chasseuse après tout et ne revêtait ainsi pas une très grande importance. Et par cela même je ne voyais en cela qu'un élément de plus pour appuyer ma parfaite mauvaise foi envers mon retard.

J'étais censée dire quoi? " Oh Sarah j'ai eu un moment de sentimentalisme totalement dingue qui m'a poussé à donner une leçon d'épée à un bébé ange de la Garde de ta meilleure amie et c'est pour ça que je suis en retard de deux heures."? Hors de question.

J'avais beau respecter énormément Sarei et éprouver de manière incontrôlable et irresponsable un soupçon d'affection pour elle, je n'en avais pas moins pas la moindre envie de me justifier devant elle. Et je ne parle même pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Un vampire encore moins. Ce vampire là encore moins.

J'étais comme qui dirait "allergique" aux vampires, anges et autres en raison de mon passé. J'avais été après tout depuis mes sept ans entrainée à en tuer dans une Arène pour le plaisir d'un Archange. Et je ne parle même pas de l'Incident ou de l'année que j'avais passée à la Cour d'une certaine Archange de la Mort.

-"Eh..."

Je revins à la réalité, sortant des pensées où je m'étais enfoncée. Sarei me regardait inquiète. Je lui dis, forçant les mots à sortir:

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de massacrer quelqu'un aujourd'hui."

Je rajoutais:

-" J'ai après tout promis à Zoé de lui apprendre à crocheter une serrure à neuf pointes. Me défendre d'une tentative d'emprisonnement ou d'exécution retarderait cet apprentissage."

Sarei lâcha:

-" Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie que tu apprenne à ma fille à crocheter des serrures."

Je rétorquais:

-" Si elle sait crocheter une serrure, elle diminue ainsi ces chances de se voir emprisonnée ou attachée."

Je vis la compréhension se faire dans les yeux de Sarei. Elle me dit avec douceur comme si elle avait peur que je me brise:

-" Tout les enfants ne sont pas confrontés à de tels dangers..."

Je répliquais:

-" Aucun enfant n'est réellement en sécurité Sarei. Cette sécurité n'est qu'illusion. La Mort est partout et elle frappe vite sans distinction entre un enfant ou un adulte. Et ta fille en tant que fille de la Directrice de la Guilde des Chasseurs liée à l'Afiliée Elena de l'Archange Raphaël, ne le sera jamais vraiment, et elle sera toujours sous la menace que l'on veuille lui faire du mal pour manipuler ceux auxquels elle est liée."

Je rajoutais à mi-voix comme pour moi-même mais je sus que Sarei m'avait entendu:

-" Aucun enfant n'est jamais en sécurité. Encore moins ceux qui fréquentent les Immortels..."

Mon regard partit loin très loin et me ramena en un autre temps en un autre temps, et sang, morts, cris, sables, acier et tempête de neige se mélangèrent un bref instant au moment présent.

Puis je chassais les odieux et insidieux souvenirs et dis toujours sans regarder Sarei:

-" Je vais aller voir Dmitri prendre mon poste. Je serai là demain à 18h pour le diner. Je suis navrée que tu te sois déranger simplement à cause de moi. Passe une bonne journée Sarei."

Et me décollant du mur, je fis volte-face et sortis du bureau qui avait été prêté à Sarei pour que nous puissions discuter et partais à grands pas.

Je l'entendis m'appeler:

-" Attends!"

J'étais déjà loin et hors du couloir. J'avais toujours été douée pour disparaitre. Tout comme pour tuer. Les deux m'étaient aussi naturels que de respirer. Et je ne pouvais regretter qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour sourire ou m'excuser. Et si larmes il y eut de regret elles furent versées dans le secret de mon coeur blindé d'acier et bien vite niées par mon être lacéré.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me coulais silencieusement dans la salle de réunion, tout en terminant d'analyser la situation complétant ce que les Bruits et les Odeurs m'avaient appris avant que j'entre par des données plus "visuelles". Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas sortir au minimum une dague ou deux.

Trop de prédateurs me ressemblant dans cette pièce. Trop me surpassant même. Je devais faire appel à chaque parcelle de ma volonté et de mon entrainement pour ne rien montrer et ne pas bouger. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les battements de mon coeur.

Au bout de 126 doubles battements, quand je fus plus sûre de mon contrôle sur moi-même je rouvrais les yeux. Et mon regard tomba dans deux yeux d'un argent pur.

Je perdis mon souffle le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Je fus ramenée au Temps avant l'Incident et aux comptines de mon enfance:

"Yeux d'argent brûlant

Cheveux d'or

Et tempête de sable

Beauté sauvage

Guerrier sage

Ses ailes sont argent

Et sa fureur de Sang."

Je me souvenais parfaitement aussi des dires de Sarah, parlant d'un Archange aux yeux et aux ailes d'argent. Archange que j'avais vu à la télé et les magazines. Le Père de Rohan, le Grand-Père de Xander. L'Archange de Perse. Un Ancien. Réveillé depuis deux ans et demi. Alexander.

Je luttais pour ne pas céder à la Petite Voix en moi qui me hurlait de sortir une arme et de l'attaquer ou mieux de fuir à toutes jambes. Je finis par gagner péniblement, parvenant à rester en place. Et si mes genoux fléchirent légèrement et que je me préparais à bondir à tout instant, c'est quelque chose dont il ne fut pas fait mention.

Le détaillant, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter les ressemblances avec Rohan, ma main se portant sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte à la médaille de bronze accrochée à mon cou. Et pendant que je le détaillais, il en faisait de même. Puis...

-"Mademoiselle?"

Détournant mon regard de celui de l'Archange où plutôt m'y arrachant, je passais d'un argent liquide à des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Je demandais d'une voix calme et neutre:

-"Dmitri, je présume?"

J'avais déjà vu une photo de lui que j'avais piraté dans la base de données de la Guilde. En trois mots: Sombre. Dangereux. Décadent. Enfin cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il était marié à Honor anciennement St-Nicolas, une Chasseuse de renom donc cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'allait pas se jeter d'une façon ou d'une autre sur moi. Sauf si je le poussais vraiment à bout niveau énervement.

Je sentis son Odeur de fourrures et de diamants s'enrouler autour de moi. Je dus me faire force pour retenir un grondement de menace et/ou sortir une de mes dagues. A la place je pris mon ordre d'affectation et le lui tendis.

Il me regarda de ses yeux insondables puis tendit la main pour prendre le papier. Ses doigts frôlèrent volontairement les miens. Je retirais vivement ma main avec un grondement sourd. Je sentis l'attention des autres sur nous. Cela ne me hérissa que plus.

Dmitri me demanda moqueur:

-" Sensible, petite?"

Je rétorquais:

-"Puéril, vieillard?"

J'entendis un petit rire amusé, sur ma droite soit le reste de la salle. Je ne tournais pas la tête, mon regard dans celui de Dmitri. Un combat de volonté. Il voulait que je reconnaisse son statut d'Alpha. Soit sa supériorité sur moi. Il pouvait toujours courir. Je ne me soumettais à personne. Je n'avais que trop été à la merci de la volonté des autres. Si je devais un jour, reconnaitre à quelqu'un un quelconque pouvoir sur moi ce sera par respect et estime. Non par peur ou sous l'influence de la force.

Finalement, le vampire grogna tout sérieux et menaçant:

-" Baisse les yeux petite. Tu es de neuf cent ans trop jeune pour te mesurer à moi..."

Je rétorquais:

-"Je ne m'incline devant personne qui ne veut m'y forcer, vampire..."

La tension était électrique. Nous regardions prêts à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre au plus petit frémissement. C'est alors que soudainement, le vampire se détendit. Surprise, je ne bougeais pas, restant en position, attendant le piège, méfiante. Je ne devais pas baisser ma garde. Ce serait une erreur qui pourrait certainement m'être fatale...

Puis...

-"Je crois que tu peux te détendre, Petite, je ne vais pas t'attaquer..."

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin qui si j'avais été une autre fille de mon âge, m'aurait fait craquer irrémédiablement. Là je trouvais ça plutôt agaçant. Tout comme le qualificatif de "Petite".

Je rétorquais tout en le regardant de mes yeux durs:

-" Désolé l'Ancêtre mais on m'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais croire les vieillards alors je pense que se détendre comme vous dîtes ne va pas faire parti de mon programme..."

Un nouveau petit rire étouffé sur ma droite. Je ne cillais pas, me contentant de regarder le vampire en face de moi et de tâcher d'ignorer la Voix en moi qui me murmurait de lui trancher la gorge. Une Voix qui était la Sienne...

Dmitri pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et dit:

-" Et si je te faisais un Serment? Consentirais-tu à arrêter de me regarder comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus?"

Je lâchais:

-"Peut-être."

Je me souvenais de dires envers cet homme, plutôt positifs sur son sens de l'honneur et du devoir. S'il faisait un Serment, il s'y tiendrait. Tout comme Rohan le faisait de son vivant. Je revis ce dernier un instant et n'eut-ce été la situation j'aurais à nouveau porté la main à ma médaille.

Le vampire vêtu de sombre me jaugea du regard durant plusieurs secondes, puis énonça avec une solennité et un sérieux à faire se taire le vent:

"-Moi Dmitri, Second de l'Archange Raphaël jure sur mon Honneur et mon Devoir de ne pas m'en prendre à la Chasseuse Salma Lazarus, tant qu'elle ne portera pas atteinte aux miens et que ces actes ne nuiront pas à mes intérêts. "

Cela me fit bizarre d'entendre mon prénom et mon nom dans sa bouche. J'inclinais à mon tour légèrement ma tête sur le côté puis dis simplement:

-"OK."

Je quittais ma position d'attaque et revint à une autre un rien plus détendue. Dmitri leva un sourcil incrédule:

-" Aussi simplement que cela?"

Je haussais légèrement les épaules:

"- Vous avez prêté serment. Vous le tiendrez. Nul besoin de vous égorger pour le moment."

Un autre petit rire sur la droite camouflé par une quinte de toux. Dmitri leva l'autre sourcil:

-"Tu es bien arrogante Petite."

Je rétorquais sans me laisser démonter:

-"Tant que je peux passer les portes... Vieillard."

Il grogna:

-"Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, qui pourrait bien te mener à une mort certaine..."

J'assenais sèchement et abruptement:

-"Toute mort est certaine et aucune des miennes qui pourrait advenir ne me fait plus peur depuis bien longtemps."

Dmitri me jaugea à nouveau du regard. Ce qui commençait à sérieusement m'agacer et à m'hérisser les poils de l'échine. Il finit par dire:

-"Celui qui va sans peur à la bataille n'y survivra pas."

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. J'éclatais de rire. Un rire fou. Amer. Cynique. Douloureux. Comme du verre pilé assaisonné de Javel et parsemé de clous rouillés me déchirant la gorge. Il résonna dans la pièce, comme une condamnation. Il fut bref. Quand je me fus repris, je dis moqueuse au vampire qui me regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme:

-"Il y a pire que la Mort en ce monde, Vampire. Et il y a bien plus effrayant."

Il demanda avec une douceur qui jadis Avant m'aurait fait monté les larmes aux yeux:

-"Si tu n'as pas peur de la Mort... De quoi as-tu donc peur?"

Je répondis désabusée:

-"Tu n'as pas deviné? Ce qui est plus effrayant que la Mort. Où chaque seconde est promesse de désespoir et de souffrance. Où tout vous est offert pour mieux vous être arraché."

J'eus à nouveau un petit rire encore plus bref que le précédent. Puis mes yeux marrons sombres dans ceux d'encre de Dmitri, je dis avec une mélancolie lointaine:

-"La Vie... N'est-ce pas quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant, que la promesse d'en être libéré?"

 **Review please.**


	5. Appel d'une scribouilleuse aux lecteurs

Salut à tous braves gens d'ici et d'ailleurs!

Je me permets de solliciter quelque chose qui fait le grand plaisir et le grand bonheur des écrivains et scribouilleurs de fanfictions dont moi: des reviews. Vous êtes assez nombreux (façon de parler) à être venu regarder mon histoire et cela même si ma publication est quelque peu irrégulière et mes fautes d'orthographes et autres malheureusement nombreuses. Je ne dis pas que je veux une review toutes les heures de chaque personne, mais s'il-vous-plaît j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, si vous voudriez que je change quelque chose, que je mette plus en avant un élément ou un personnage etc...

Tout ça pour dire: S'il-vous-plaît reviews!

Bien à vous braves gens d'ici et d'ailleurs.

Une folle de quelque part qui scribouille au nom bizarre de CookiesDuncan74


	6. Chapter 3

Réponse review Bonbon ptillant: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée de répondre aussi tard et de poster de même mais ce mois de janvier a vraiment été fou avec la prépa et je n'ai pas pu souffler un seul instant. Sinon je pense poster au grand minimum un chapitre par mois si je suis trop débordée, et sinon toutes les deux-trois semaines à peu prés. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre et la suite te plairont. Bisous et bonne année très en retard.

Chapitre 3:

-"Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez?!"

La voix furieuse de Dmitri me fit grimacer intérieurement. Etaient-ils obligés de parler aussi fort? Quoique d'un autre côté ça arrangeait bien mes affaires pour écouter sans qu'ils s'en doutent. Ayant une ouïe qui certes n'égalait pas celle d'un vampire mais qui surpassait largement celle d'un humain lambda, j'arrivais à entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce d'à côté sachant que j'étais assise sur un banc, dos contre un des murs de la dite pièce près de la porte.

Les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière, j'étais en grande partie concentrée sur l'intéressante discussion dont je faisais l'objet, l'autre partie étant sur le reste de mon environnement. Après ma petite altercation avec Dmitri et mes dernières paroles, celui-ci avait embarqué Sarah, l'Affiliée Elena, l'Archange Raphaël et un autre des Sept, dans une salle de réunion à l'écart.

Me laissant à attendre à l'extérieur surveillé par un autre Sept, un ange aux ailes et aux cheveux d'une étonnante couleur bleu et aux yeux d'or, qui donnait volontairement l'impression d'être futile et inoffensive mais que je percevais comme un dangereux prédateur. Un prédateur qui ne me quittait pas des yeux et qui me hérissait bien que je ne le montre pas.

Je chassais la pensée de cet ange de mon esprit et me concentrais sur la discussion dans la pièce d'à côté. Une discussion qui me concernait. Malheureusement. Et encore. Ca devenait une manie.

La voix de Sarah répondit à celle de Dmitri:

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

Brave Directrice de la Guilde défendant les siens donc moi. Je l'aurais embrassé en un autre temps.

La voix de Dmitri revient:

-"Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je vous demande à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez en m'envoyant quelqu'un comme elle en stage à la Tour..."

J'avais appris à ignorer de tels mots et paroles. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela me titillait un rien le coeur, à cet instant?

La voix de Sarah énonça parfaitement calme:

-" L'Apprentie Samal Lazarus est parfaitement qualifiée pour un tel poste."

Oh que je l'aime ma Boss...

La Voix de Dmitri claqua comme un fouet:

-" C'est une Tueuse."

J'en eus presque le souffle coupé. J'en avais pourtant l'habitude. Et il n'avait pas tord en disant que c'était ce que j'étais. Mais cela faisait tout drôle que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le dise, qui plus est à haute-voix... Dmitri continua:

-" Bon sang, elle a terrorisé , une vampire de 750 ans, qui est habituée à voir passer des soldats d'élites vampiriques sans broncher, rien qu'en lui parlant. Et vous avez entendu comment elle a réagi quand je n'ai fais que la froler? Elle a failli me sauter à la gorge. C'est une Tueuse ça se voit dans sa démarche et son regard, et elle n'est pas stable... On ne sait même pas où est-ce qu'elle a disparu pendant ces deux heures, entre son entrée dans la Tour et le moment où elle vous a rejoint... La mettre en poste à la Tour c'est allé droit au massacre..."

Les yeux fermés, je continuais à l'écouter, sans bouger, sans frémir. Car ce qu'il disait, n'était rien d'autre que la vérité. Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'énonçait aussi clairement à la portée de mes oreilles. J'étais un Monstre. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Ce mot n'avait de cesse de résonner dans ma mémoire, en une mélopée sanglante.

Les Souvenirs commencèrent à affluer en moi. Je n'écoutais plus les paroles à l'intérieur du bureau. J'avais comme un bruit de fond dans mes oreilles, un rugissement sourd, celui de mon sang se ruant dans mes veines en accord avec l'afflux des Souvenirs. " Dis-moi Aldis. As-tu peur de la mort?"

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, alors que l'accent de Sa voix s'accrochait encore à mes oreilles. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Me redressant, je me levais et prenant mes affaires, allais me planter devant l'ange aux yeux d'or qui me regardait avec une attention sans faille. Nous nous jaugeâmes longuement du regard.

Je le détaillais, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose dont j'ignorais ce que j'étais mais que je cherchais quand même dans ses yeux d'or. Quelque chose qui trouve écho. De longues secondes passèrent sans que je les vois. Puis je fermais les yeux. Fis volte-face. Rouvris les yeux. Et partis à pas souples dans le couloir.

Je le sentis se lever et me suivre, gardant la distance que j'avais prise sur lui. Cela me convenait. La seule façon de m'en débarrasser, je l'avais devinée, serait de le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience ou meurt. Et cela n'était pas dans mes intentions du moment. Je marchais encore et encore à grands pas. Me dirigeant vers un endroit bien particulier.

J'arrivais à une porte à rideaux en plastiques pour garder la chaleur. Repoussant les rideaux je m'engageais sur une des passerelles que j'avais vue de l'extérieur et qui reliaient la Tour à un autre bâtiment à côté. Le vent soufflait fort. Moins qu'à l'Endroit. Je rejoignis sans mal l'autre côté de la passerelle et franchis une autre porte à rideaux en plastiques.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, après l'avoir fait et contemplais l'endroit où j'avais pénétré. Un véritable paradis de verdure. Les étages avaient été enlevés dans la tour ne laissant de çi de là que des plateformes de petites tailles à différents niveaux. Et partout, partout, des plantes, et des arbres à foison.

Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais profondément le parfum de la terre, de l'eau, des fleurs et de la sève. Aussitôt, une partie de ma tension s'envola et mes épaules se décrispèrent, tandis que mon visage se détendait. Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Rouvrant mes yeux, j'enlevais ma veste, mes baskets, et mes chaussettes, et attachais le tout, avec mes holsters, mes pistolets et ma besace. Ne gardant que mon arc, mon carquois, mon katana et mes dagues. Pieds nus, après avoir roulé le bas de mon pantalon, je commençais ma descente jusqu'au sol du bâtiment, usant de l'échelle de corde, mon paquetage improvisé sur le dos.

Je posais pieds sur l'herbe et ne pus retenir un frisson de délice. Je déposais mon paquetage, non loin de l'échelle de corde et y ajoutais après réflexion mon arc mon carquois et mon katana, ce dernier étant celui que j'eus le plus de mal à laisser. Je ne pus me résoudre à me séparer de mes deux grandes dagues, même si j'avais d'autres armes sur moi.

Cela fait, je fis quelques pas dans l'herbe tendre et fermant les yeux , savourais la caresse du soleil sur ma peau et l'air tiède. Petit à petit, je chassais les souvenirs et le froid qui m'habitaient, les reléguant dans mon esprit. Quand je rouvrais mes yeux, j'étais comme... apaisée.

Plus que je ne l'avais été depuis bientôt trois semaines, laps de temps où j'avais enchainé missions sur missions et où je n'avais pris aucun temps pour moi. Y compris celui de fouiller des heures entières dans les vieilles librairies pour trouver mon bonheur, celui de cuisiner, celui d'aller voir Sarah et donc Zoé et Deacon, celui d'aller dans un endroit de verdure, dans un endroit autre que la ville ou même un endroit sans le brouhahas parfois oppressant de la ville.

Ici, je me sentais mieux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps. Loin de me sentir emprisonnée dans ce bâtiment, je me sentais comme libérée. Et mes envies sanguinaires étaient endormies alors que Sa voix était partie.

Au bout d'un moment, sans rouvrir les yeux, je dis:

-"Je crois que vous pouvez approcher. Je ne mords pas. Enfin... Pas dans ce contexte..."

Tout d'abord je n'entendis aucun mouvement. Puis, il y eut comme le bruit d'un ange se posant. Mais sans le bruissement des ailes. Un peu sur mon côté, à ma droite. Un bruit de respiration. Lente et profonde. Calme. Et ne faisant presque pas de bruit. Puis.

-"Quel est ton nom, Enfant de la Terre?"

Je murmurais doucement:

-"Lequel? J'en ais eus tant..."

La voix sans intonations particulière de l'homme répondit:

-"Celui qui résonne en ton coeur."

J'eus un petit rire. Semblable à celui que j'avais eu face à Dmitri. Mais plus retenu. Moins fort.

-"Il y en a beaucoup comme cela. Cependant... Quel nom me donneriez-vous, vous?"

Un silence. Je le sens se prolonger. Puis.

-"Restes autant de temps, que tu le veux Enfant. Et reviens quand l'appel de la Terre se fera entendre en ton Coeur."

Un léger bruit. Un souffle d'air. Aucun bruit d'ailes. Pourtant je le sais, il s'est envolé. Lentement je rouvre les yeux. La lumière est aveuglante. Il me faut un temps pour m'y réhabituer. Je suis seule en apparence au milieu de l'herbe. Mais je sens l'ange aux yeux d'or, perché non loin. Quant à mon interlocuteur, pas la moindre trace.

Je laisse échapper, un profond sourire. Puis me remettant en mouvement, vais jusqu'à un arbre massif. Je m'assois dans le creux haut de ses racines, et tout contre son écorce, je savoure l'instant.

Chassant de mon esprit, la conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu. Trop dérangeante. Remuant trop de choses en moi. Dont des choses qui pourraient grandement me nuire. Voir me faire tuer. J'en ai déjà assez dans ma vie actuellement. De ces "choses qui pourraient me faire tuer". Des faiblesses comme Il disait.

Quelque chose tombe dans l'air, avec lenteur et grâce. Cela tombe sur mon visage renversé en arrière contre le bois. Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais encore une fois refermés. Je regarde ce qui après avoir doucement caressé mon visage, est tombé sur mes genoux.

Une plume. D'une demi-douzaine de centimètres. D'un bleu intense saupoudrée de poussières argentées. Magnifique. Sublime. Unique. Un seul ange a des ailes ornées de telles plumes.

Lentement, je vins saisir avec délicatesse la plume entre mes doigts et la portais à la hauteur des mes yeux. Je l'examine, la tournant doucement dans tout les sens. Je suis curieuse. Fascinée. J'ai toujours aimé, regarder les couleurs. Je pouvais le faire pendant des heures avant l'Incident. Cela n'avait pas changé. Les couleurs pouvaient renfermer tant de choses. La plupart des gens n'y faisaient pas attention et ne faisaient qu'effleurer la surface. Moi je me devais d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'était comme un besoin viscérale en moi.

J'admirais ainsi de longues secondes la plume. Puis je baissais ma main, la tenant toujours délicatement et dit très calmement:

-"Et si vous descendiez? Vous avez beau avoir un plumage des plus rares, vous n'êtes pas un oiseau. Même si vous semez vos plumes..."

J'entendis un petit rire. Il sonnait agréablement à mon oreille. Je le reconnus également, bien qu'il n'était pas étouffé cette fois. Un bruissement d'ailes et de feuilles. Un éclair bleu jaillit. Et il se posa gracieusement, un genoux au sol devant moi. Du genre juste devant moi.

Son genoux n'était qu'à trente centimètres de mes pieds. Il avait la tête levée vers moi. Une main sur son genoux non au sol et l'autre sur ce même sol posé. Je le regardais avec calme. Etrangement je ne ressentais pas l'envie de saisir une dague. Enfin pas trop. Surement un effet de l'environnement dans lequel nous nous trouvions. La nature verdoyante m'avait toujours apaisé.

Mes yeux marrons dans ceux or de l'ange, je le regardais tout comme il me regardait. Il était beau. Tous les anges l'étaient à différents degrés. Mais lui il l'était particulièrement. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de plastique. Cela tenait aussi à sa personnalité. Il rayonnait littéralement mais pas comme un Archange non. Je sentis son Odeur. Ciel d'été, orange, et miel . Une Odeur agréable et surprenante. Elle lui allait bien.

Je le regardais comme il le regardait. Dans ses yeux, je vis de la curiosité, de l'attention... Pas de dégoût. Pas de répulsion. Pas de méfiance. Pas de peur. Pas de haine. Pas de mépris. Cela changeait pour une fois. A la place, je vis de la curiosité, de l'attention... Et d'autres choses auxquelles je ne pouvais me résoudre à considérer qu'elles étaient bien là. Respect. Compassion. Compréhension. Tristesse. Douleur. Et tout ça. Pour moi. Non je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire qu'il ressentait de telles choses pour moi. C'était impossible.

Puis après de longues secondes il parla enfin:

-"Vous vous sentez mieux?"

Je fus surprise par ses paroles. Et encore plus par l'inquiétude, que je lus dans ses yeux. Ce genre de sentiment, je n'avais l'habitude que de le lire dans les yeux de Sarai et Deacon. Une inquiétude pour comment j'allais et non pour le danger que je représentais. Je finis cependant par répondre:

-"Si la question est, "est-ce que j'ai encore des pulsions sanguinaires en cet instant?" la réponse est non. J'ai repris un peu de calme et de contrôle."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il dit d'un ton plus léger:

-"Du genre, aucune envie de m'égorger maintenant?"

Je compris la référence et les coins de mes lèvres frémirent alors que je répondais:

-"Sauf si vous avez l'intention de vous conduire en salopard arrogant et dominateur, je ne pense pas."

Il rit, renversant la tête en arrière et je clignais brièvement des yeux. La beauté des anges ne me faisait certes presque plus rien mais justement tout était dans le "presque". Et cet ange là était loin d'être banal.

Il s'arrêta de rire et un sourire toujours sur le visage dit:

-"Oui, Dmitri a l'habitude de faire cet effet là aux gens. Bien que c'est la première fois que je vois une humaine réagir en lui grognant dessus."

Je haussais les épaules:

-"Ca doit être mon côté Chasseuse-Née New Yorkaise. Un peu beaucoup chtarbé sur les bords..."

Son sourire s'élargit. Puis. Il prit ma main droite et inclinant légèrement la tête, la porta à ses lèvres. Je retins mon souffle. Il dit en me regardant solennel dans les yeux gardant ma main dans la sienne:

-"Bienvenue à la Tour, Petite Chasseuse."

Vu de l'extérieur nous ressemblions, à une tapisserie du Moyen-Âge. Un preux Paladin, à genoux devant sa Dame assise sur son trône, en lui tenant la main. Mais cela je ne le sus pas. En partie parce qu'à cet instant précis, une seule pensée résonnait dans mon esprit:

"Mais pourquoi il fait ça? Qui c'est qui lui a dit de faire ça? Arrêtes toi tout de suite!"*

*Pour ceux qui saisiraient la référence dites-le moi et je vous donnerais en échange quelques indices sur le chapitre suivant.


	7. Chapter 4

Réponse aux reviews de Bonbon ptillant:

Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.

Ensuite désolée de te répondre aussi tard mais les dernières semaines ont été totalement folles et je les ais traversé en mode zombie sous pression en manque de caféine et de chocolat.

Puis dans l'ordre:

Pour Illium, je n'avais pas prévu au début de le faire intervenir aussi tôt et de manière aussi intense dés le début mais finalement mes doigts ont échappés à mon contrôle (officiellement) et donc voilà. Mais tu vas voir il y a bien une raison derrière tout "ça". Par contre je te préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura rien de romantique entre Illium et Salma, j'ai d'autres projets pour ces deux-là (rire démoniaque de méchant de série B).

Pour Izzy, qui n'aime pas ce "petit bout de chou angélique" qui a tant de potentiel? Quant à Salma et lui ayant des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... (re-rire démoniaque de méchant de série B) Je te laisse découvrir (et me maudire si tu le souhaites).

Pour Dmitri, c'est vrai que la réaction peut sembler assez disproportionnée. Mais comme pour Illium, il y a une raison derrière cela et on en a déjà une partie: le côté "Tueuse" de Salma. Il faut dire que tomber sur une humaine de 17 ans et demi comme ça, ça peut surprendre et surtout ça peut réveiller le côté "prédateur" en Dmitri et la voir d'une certaine manière dans un premier temps comme une "menace". Mais tu verras bien comment ça évoluera;)

Quant à Aodhan... Il est évident que Salma et lui vont se rencontrer, pour les mêmes raisons sans doute qui t'ont fait penser à une rencontre entre ces deux-là. Les ressemblances présentes sont frappantes. Et la rencontre ne tardera plus vraiment, c'est promis;)

Pour le côté "court" des chapitres, je suis désolée mais j'ai décidé de les faire ainsi. Je suis sur d'autres projets en même temps, ce qui est je sais une mauvaise idée, et j'ai les cours en prépa à côté, du coup j'ai décidé que je ferais des chapitres de 5 pages à chaque fois. Par contre la publication devrait se fixer cette fois toutes les deux semaines et le chapitre 5 est déjà en route.

Ce qui m'amène aux indices pour le chapitre 5, sachant que je n'ai pas pu te donner ceux pour le chapitre 4. Je te les donnes parce qu'avec tes reviews tu es un réel soutien et tu m'apportes une petite bulle de bonheur dans ma journée quand je te lis. Tes reviews avec tes avis et tes questions me font vraiment plaisir à voir ta curiosité et ton plaisir à lire mon histoire. Du coup même si tu n'as pas trouvé les références (pour ça tapes sur YouTube Gad Elmaleh les sports, ça devrait t'aider;)) je te donnes les indices pour le chapitre suivant, au risque que les autres qui n'ont même pas laisser de review lisent.

Infos 1: Un personnage avec qui Salma a déjà parlé revient en scène dans ce chapitre et il va y avoir discussion et "rapprochement". Je te laisses deviner qui c'est;)

Infos 2: Un personnage déjà évoqué mais seulement évoqué, rencontre Salma dans ce chapitre et ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour Salma! Il a un lien avec son passé même si c'est de manière indirecte.

Infos 3: Il va y avoir une aide apportée à Salma lors de sa rencontre avec le personnage de l'infos 2 (et non ce n'est pas Illium même s'il va essayer). A savoir sur cette aide c'est qu'elle est de même nature que le personnage de l'infos 2. Quant à savoir les réactions de Salma à cette intervention ou la forme qu'elle prendra je te laisses deviner!

Voilà trois petites infos pour trois reviews hyper gentilles. Si tu penses avoir des idées sur les identités des personnages évoqués, n'hésites pas je promets cette fois de répondre rapidement, je suis en vacances;)

Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!;)

Chapitre 4:

La tête sur l'épaule d'Illium (comme l'ange m'avait révélé s'appeler), je le laissais jouer avec mes cheveux tandis que j'admirais son aile qu'il avait déployé autour de moi comme une grande couverture. Je m'incitais à respirer calmement et cela marcha parfaitement. Je me sentais bien avec cet imbécile emplumé bleu, pour une raison inconnue. Etrange, voir extrêmement quand on savait que d'habitude dés que j'approchais un peu trop d'un ange, tout mes sens étaient en éveils et j'étais sur mes gardes, comme pas possible.

Mais c'était comme se retrouvait dans un cocon chaud et protecteur. C'était agréable. Reposant. Certes je n'étais pas totalement détendue et je restais quant même un peu sur mes gardes. Mais cela s'apparentait à ce que j'avais avec Sarai, Deacon et Zoé, et que j'avais mis des mois à gagner. Alors que là en l'espace de quelques minutes nous en étions là. Oui, extrêmement étrange.

C'était comme si... Comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré auparavant. Mais c'était impossible, non? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui. Et il n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on oubliait. Pas avec ses yeux d'or, ses cheveux noirs aux pointes bleues, ses ailes bleues et son sourire oh combien lumineux. Et pourtant. Maintenant que cette idée m'était venu à l'esprit, je ne pouvais plus la chasser...

Curieuse, je tendis ma main pour toucher l'aile. Je m'arrêtais au dernier moment. On ne devait jamais toucher une personne sans son accord, sauf en combat, et surtout pas une partie aussi intime que l'étaient ses ailes. Sa main vint prendre la mienne. Si grande autour de la mienne. Si douce. Si forte. Si familières. Encore et toujours cette impression qui revenait en moi.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ses grands yeux d'or me fixaient avec douceur. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effaroucher, il guida ma main jusqu'à son aile. Mes doigts frôlèrent ses plumes. Elles étaient douces. Soyeuses. Chaude. C'était étrange.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au plumage d'un oiseau. Je n'avais jamais prêté vraiment attention à la sensation, quand je combattais dans les Arènes d'Uram. Je l'avais découverte avec Rohan. Il me laissait toucher ses ailes. Mais je ne le faisais que brièvement, me contentant de les effleurer, mon passé trop frais dans ma mémoire alors.

Je collais ma paume contre ses plumes. La laissais là. Je pouvais sentir son poul jusque dans ses ailes. Je sentais le regard d'Illium sur moi. J'avais détourné le regard. Je regardais ses ailes. Elles frémissaient sous ma caresse. Infimement mais elles le faisaient. Aucun d'entre nous ne parlaient.

Lentement, sans y prêter gare, je laissais à nouveau aller ma tête sur son épaule. Après plusieurs secondes, je le sentis jouer à nouveau avec mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux, tout en continuant à caresser les plumes sous ma main. Je me sentais bien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au bout d'un moment, Illium et moi nous relevèrent. Je remis ma veste, et mes chaussures et me réarmais sous le regard d'Illium. Celui-ci finit par me demander:

-"Quel âge as-tu?"

Je rétorquais du tac au tac:

-"Et toi?"

Le tutoiement m'était venu naturellement. Quelque part cela m'énervait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien avec lui. Surtout aussi vite. Cela me contrariait et éveillait ma méfiance au plus haut point. Depuis l'Incident il n'y avait eu que 5 personnes avec qui je m'étais sentie comme cela hormis Illium: Sarei, Deacon, Zoé, Rohan et Izzy dans une certaine mesure si on prenait en compte le fait que j'avais pris le temps de l'entrainer en quelque sorte. Autrement dit ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Je savais que je me répétais mais cela ne cessait de tourbillonner dans mon esprit.

Illium sourit malicieux:

-"J'ai prés de 475 ans."

Je haussais un sourcil et dit:

-"475 ans. Eh ben dis donc un vrai ancêtre..."

Il prit un air faussement offusqué et les coins de mes lèvres frémirent légèrement. Il répliqua:

-"Je te ferais remarquer que pour un ancêtre comme tu dis, je suis plutôt bien conservé..."

Je rétorquais:

-"Pour la plastique peut-être. Pour le cerveau j'ai plus de doute."

Il me regarda avec tant de stupeur que je ne pus retenir un petit sourire en coin alors que je passais devant lui pour aller à l'échelle de corde. Mine de rien, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. J'entamais sans plus attendre la montée de l'échelle et je sentis brièvement, Illium décoller derrière moi et passer si prés de mon dos que ses ailes me frôlèrent presque.

Je m'arrêtais briévement à ce moment-là pour récupérer un peu de contrôle et éviter ainsi de piquer une Crise. De toute évidence si le contact d'Illium ne me faisait pas hurler, entendre quelqu'un voler dans mon dos, était autre chose. Inspirant profondément je recommençais à grimper.

Je posais pied sur la plateforme où j'étais arrivée, quand j'étais rentrée dans la tour. Je me retournais vers l'intérieur de celle-ci et restais immobile longuement à regarder la vie florissante qui y était et qui abritait des paires d'yeux que je ne parvenais pas à repérer. Je murmurais:

-"Merci."

Puis je tournais les talons et sortis par la porte aux bandes en plastiques. Je savais qu'Ils m'avaient entendus. Illium marchant à mes côtés, je retraversais la passerelle agitée par le vent et repénétrais dans la Tour. Le changement de température après la brise glaciale et plus encore la température quasi tropicale de l'autre tour, me fit frissonner légèrement. Je détestais changer ainsi de température.

Je demandais à Illium tout en marchant:

-"Une destination spécifique?"

Il dit léger:

-"Pourrais-je oser t'inviter à déjeuner?"

Je souris légèrement:

-"Je suis un peu jeune pour que tu puisses penser à me courtiser..."

Il répliqua:

-"Tu as entre 18 et 20 ans ce n'est pas si jeune même s'il est vrai que ça l'est un peu par rapport à moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête. Tu es trop maigre. Il faut y remédier."

Je lâchais mi-incrédule mi-amusée:

-"Viens-tu juste de dire que je suis trop maigre?"

Il rétorqua tout en m'ouvrant une porte:

-"Je nierai si on me le demande."

Je lui passais devant en étouffant un rire. Oui j'étais vraiment détendue avec lui, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore. Oui je sais ça vire à l'obsession niveaux pensées là...

Finalement Illium me conduit jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un réfectoire. Pour guerriers. Pleins de monde. Je me raidis aussitôt. Illium ne ralentit pas et alla s'asseoir à une table vide du fond alors que je restais devant les portes doubles ouvertes. Immobile. Les poings serrés.

Le faisait-il exprès ou avais-je sous-estimé son intelligence? J'avais déjà presque craqué une fois en une journée et il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour que je retrouve un semblant de calme et de contrôle fragile. Et lui il voulait me faire manger dans une pièce bondé d'anges guerriers? Stupide ou fou j'hésitais encore...

Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons et à partir. Après tout que devais-je à cet ange? Rien Que savais-je de lui? Rien ou presque. Qu'était-il pour moi? Rien. Une petite voix que je fis vite taire me susurra qu'il y avait un lien entre nous, fort et que après avoir été si obsédée par la question, il était étrange que je dénie autant les choses. Je me préparais à pivoter. Puis.

-"Mademoiselle?"

Je me figeais. Je connaissais cette voix, je l'avais entendu pour la première fois i peine quelques heures mais elle était gravée dans ma mémoire. L'incarnation d'une des autres anomalies qui se produisaient depuis mon arrivée à la Tour. Je me tournais vers cette personne. Il s'agissait du jeune ange, que j'avais "entrainé" (façon de parler). Izzy.

Je le détaillais rapidement et un peu mieux que la fois précédente. Avec ses grands yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été, ses boucles châtains et son visage, il ressemblait un peu à l'un des chérubins de la Renaissance qui se serait à décider à commencer à s'entranner pour devenir Séraphin.

Je le saluais d'une voix neutre:

-"Izzy."

Son Odeur vint à mes narines. Caramel, Bois de Santal et Herbe coupée sous le soleil d'été. Son regard bleu si innocent posé sur moi avec la même proportion de peur que tout à l'heure. Mais aussi du respect. De l'admiration (?). De l'inquiétude (?).

Je sentis quelque chose frémir en moi.

Il me sourit ravi:

-"Vous vous souvenez de moi!"

Je levais un sourcil:

-"A quelques heures d'intervalle, l'effort n'est pas si grand..."

Je le vis s'empourprer et je regardais avec fascination la coloration de son visage se faire. Il finit par bredouiller:

-"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comme vous savez que je m'appelle Izzy. Ni même avant tout votre nom Mademoiselle..."

Mademoiselle? Que voilà une étrange façon de m'appeler. Je n'avais rien d'une mademoiselle. Ni d'une damoiselle. Ni d'une dame. J'étais une Chasseuse. Et avant cela j'avais été une Tueuse. Et au fond pas si bien dissimulé que cela, un Monstre. Je n'avais rien des jeunes filles élégantes, innocentes et rayonnantes de mon âge, dont les préoccupations les plus graves, sont la couleur du vernis à ongle, les notes aux interros d'allemand et le garçon qui leur plaît. J'étais une fille de 17 ans et demi, déjà usée et ravagée par la vie capable de tuer quelqu'un avec une aiguille à nourrice de 15 façons différentes au moins, et dont les préoccupations pouvaient se résumer en deux: Survivre et Protéger.

Je regardais cet ange si vieux par rapport aux hommes et pourtant si jeune parmi les siens, qui avait encore dans le regard une innocence que j'avais perdue depuis longtemps et je finis par lâcher:

-"J'ai entendu quelqu'un vous appeler comme cela. Et je ne suis pas une Mademoiselle."

Il demanda curieux:

-"Si vous n'êtes pas une Mademoiselle, qu'êtes-vous?"

Je lui dédiais un sourire amer et cynique au lieu du couteau auquel un autre moins innocent aurait eut droit pour réponse:

-"Que crois-tu que je sois Ребенок небес (enfant des cieux en russe)?"

Le surnom m'était venu spontanément en regardant ces yeux de ciel, comme celui où il volait. Je vis ses mêmes yeux s'écarquiller légèrement alors qu'il butait sur la signification du surnom. Je retins un sourire d'un amusement froid. Autant ne pas le terroriser. Il finit par répondre après plusieurs secondes:

-"Une Chasseuse."

Je souris et dis:

-"Quelle perspicacité."

Prenant sans le moindre doute son courage (ou son manque d'instinct de survie) à deux mains, il déclara:

-"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom."

Il était têtu. Têtu et sans le moindre instinct de survie. Si je ne l'avais pas eu en face de moi, j'aurais dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à se faire tuer en étant ainsi. Mais je l'avais en face de moi. Je l'avais en face de moi et je lisais dans ses yeux, sur son visage, sur son corps, dans sa position, dans ses paroles et dans son comportement. Il était loyal. Courageux. Travailleur. Plein de compassion. Intelligent. Observateur. Perspicace. Audacieux. Appliqué. S'il tombait, il se relèverait. Et s'il retombait encore, il se relèverait encore. Et encore et encore. Et je vis alors dans ses yeux, le même potentiel que j'avais décelé sur le ring d'entrainement.

Je le regardais de mes yeux marrons couleur de cimetière moi la Tueuse aux mains ruisselantes de Sang et à l'Aura de Mort et lui avec ses grands yeux de cieux déterminé et courageux. Puis je lâchais:

-"Salma. Salma Lazarus."

Je vis une étincelle de reconnaissance dans son regard à l'entente de mon nom. Bien sûr. Les immortels étaient de vraies commères. La rumeur de mon "affrontement" avec Dmitri ainsi que de mon côté folle et dangereuse avaient dû faire toute la Tour en ces quelques heures. Je me résignais intérieurement à voir enfin la terreur percer dans ses yeux. Puis.

Il me sourit, d'un sourire lumineux et me tendant la main dit:

-"Bonjour Chasseuse Salma Lazarus. Je suis Izzy Apprenti Guerrier en Préparation pour Entrer dans la Garde de l'Affiliée. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

Je le regardais avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus du bouche-bée pour moi. Bon sang... Ce gamin n'avait-il vraiment aucun instinct de survie? Ou bien s'était-il fait une commotion cérébrale à l'entrainement de ce matin? Je regardais sa main tendue. Puis.

Lentement. Je levais la mienne. Et la mis dans la sienne. Le contact fut moins insupportable que je ne l'eus cru. Peut-être parce que je ne percevais pas Izzy comme une menace. Je pouvais le tuer en moins de 10 secondes, sans un effort.

Je le vis frissonner également au contact de ma peau. Glaciale par rapport à la sienne qui devait être tiède. La faute au passage sur la passerelle ouverte à tous les vents. Le jardin les avait réchauffées mais ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais.

Je laissais glisser les mots hors de ma bouche. Ils éraflèrent les parois de ma gorge au passage. Crissèrent sur mon émail. Griffèrent ma langue. Entaillèrent mes lèvres. Le manque d'habitude de les dire sans le moindre doute.

Mes yeux dans les siens, terre de cimetière contre un bleu de ciel de lumière. Ma main caramel quasi translucide malgré le temps passé dehors, conséquence de ces 6 années où je n'avais pas revu la lumière du jour, avec quelques tâches de rousseurs égarées, dans la sienne dorée et parsemé de quelques discrets grains de beauté. Mes main petites aux doigts fins mais fortes et aux cals dessinés depuis longtemps, dans la sienne grande et élégante avec quelques cals qui commençaient à s'installer durablement.

Les mots sortirent. Autour de nous le monde s'était estompé. La sensation douloureuse de sa peau contre la mienne, n'était pas si insupportable que cela. Les mots sortirent.

-"Enchantée. Izzy."


	8. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord vraiment désolée pour le très grand retard mais j'ai eu un mois de fou où j'ai à peine pu souffler. Le prochain par contre devrait arriver bien plus vite. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5:

Je retirais ma main au bout d'une demi-dizaine de secondes, lentement sans précipitation apparente. Je dus me retenir de toute mes forces, de ne pas aller la frotter sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que la peau se fendille et que le sang coule. Certes le contact avait été bien moins désagréable que celui avec Dmitri parce que j'avais reconnu en ce dernier un prédateur extrêmement dangereux et en Izzy quelqu'un qui n'était pas en danger pour moi, mais ce contact avait duré bien plus longtemps.

Sans compter que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais laissé que avoir vraiment un contact avec moi, soit un contact volontaire: Sara, Deacon, Zoé, Illium et Rohan. Autant dire, que j'étais quant même à fleur de peau après ce contact. Je m'efforçais de ne pas le montrer et de juguler mon aura de mort et de sang.

Izzy ne semblait pas avoir vraiment remarqué à quel point il avait été prés de mourir. La piste de la folie et de l'inconscience me revint à l'esprit. Encore plus quand il me déclara avec un grand sourire:

-"J'allais manger avec des amis. Vous, voulez vous joindre à nous?"

La proposition me laissa figée. Moi. Manger avec Izzy. Et ses amis. Plaisanterie plutôt douteuse. J'allais pour refuser quand une Odeur de Ciel d'été, d'orange et de miel m'enveloppa et qu'une voix oh combien agaçante en cet instant retentit à côté de moi:

-"Excellente idée Izzy. Puis-je m'inviter également? Salma est avec moi."

Tournant très lentement la tête, je décochais mon regard mithril numéro 9 et mon lever de sourcil Snape numéro 7. Une combo redoutable qui faisait d'ordinaire pleurer à gros sanglots les mercenaires les plus endurcis. Illium lui se contenta de me décocher un sourire éblouissant et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en disant:

-"Sois gentille et arrêtes de te prendre pour l'Etoile de la Mort, tu ne me tueras pas en un regard et en plus je te manquerai..."

J'allais définitivement commettre un meurtre. Et il serait sanglant. Extrêmement. Ignorant une fois encore l'aura menaçante qui m'entourait ayant pour bête noire son exaspérante personne, Illium reporta son attention sur Izzy:

-"Alors jeune guerrier, le pouvons-nous?"

Refuses, refuses, refuses... Izzy toujours aussi inconscient de mon aura de mort imminente déclare avec un grand sourire:

-"Bien sûr!"

Rester calme, rester calme, rester calme... J'avais envie de hurler et de frapper quelqu'un. Illium dit avec grand sourire, en m'attrapant la main pour me tirer à sa suite et celle d'Izzy:

-"Génial, allons-y j'ai un petit oisillon à remplumer!"

Petit oisillon. Il n'avait quant même pas osé. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela. Même lui devait avoir assez de bon sens pour ne pas le faire. Petit oisillon. Si je n'avais pas été autant sous le choc, là je l'aurais vraiment tué. Au lieu de cela je me fis entrainée à une table par Illium, à la suite d'Izzy et asseoir d'autorité entre le premier et une des dernières personnes que je n'aurais jamais cru voir ici et que je ne voulais surtout pas croiser.

J'écrasais littéralement la main d'Illium, alors que je me tendais comme un arc sur le point de se briser en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle et de saisir une arme, dans un effort dérisoire de me défendre contre le dangereux prédateur à côté duquel on m'avait assis et qui à cet instant me regardait avec une attention toute particulière de ses grands yeux argents.

Une voix hurlait en moi le nom de ce qu'était cet être à côté de moi. Un Être semblable à ceux qui avaient fait de ma vie un Enfer, qui avaient imprimé leur Marque, leur Trace en moi, qui avaient contribué à faire de moi cet être brisé qui se méfiait de tout et était incapable de supporter les autres. Un Être capable de m'écraser en moins de quelques secondes et qui le ferait sans la moindre hésitation comme une fourmi sous sa botte. Un Archange.

Mes yeux dans les siens, je sentis un grondement sourd prendre naissance dans ma gorge. J'entendis au lointain Illium m'appeler sans que je comprenne ses mots. La Soif de Sang était réveillée en moi. Réveillée par le dangereux prédateur à côté de moi. Puis.

Une Odeur d'Océan, de Pluie et de Vent. Une impression de fraicheur qui m'enveloppe. Rassurante. Protectrice. Puissante. Mais pas agressive. Pas méfiante. Pas dominatrice. Compréhensive. Elle m'enveloppe telle une douce étreinte qui me protège du regard brulant d'argent et éteint et apaise la Soif en moi.

Petit à petit, ma respiration s'apaise, mon coeur ralentit, tandis que la Soif reflue dans mes veines. La présence se retire en majorité aprés un instant, laissant juste comme un mince fil entre elle et moi, comme pour me rassurer et m'assurer que si j'en avais besoin elle reviendrait.

-"Salma?"

Illium. Je détourne mon regard, de celui de l'Être à côté de moi qui ne déclenche plus cependant en moi, l'envie de prendre un couteau ou de faire couler le sang et je le plonge dans celui or d'Illium. Je dis doucement:

-"Ca va aller, Illium."

Et le plus étrange, c'est que je le pense clairement. Ca et le fait que je suis soudain devenue apaisée et presque sereine. Je ne me posais pas plus la question de l'identité de la présence. J'avais déjà senti son propriétaire quand j'étais venu trouver Dmitri et je l'avais identifié. Après un dernier regard rassurant à Illium je me retournais à nouveau vers l'Archange, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui ne m'avait pas quitté du regard.

Cette fois je vis les ressemblances avec Rohan et je sentis un pic de douleur et de tristesse remuer dans mon coeur. Je les laissais passer comme les vagues sur le rivage. La main d'Illium toujours dans la mienne. Chaude. Rassurante. La chaleur de sa main entremêlée à la fraicheur de la présence me donnait la force de ne pas trembler.

J'inclinais légèrement la tête en direction de l'Archange et lâchais:

-"Archange Alexander."

Le mot Archange fut comme un morceau de verre pilé. Le nom Alexander comme un élancement car il me semblait entendre en lui comme en résonance celui de Rohan. Je vacille presque en les prononçant. Presque est le mot. Je ne le fais pas.

Car trois forces me portent. Ma propre force, ma propre volonté. Forgée par les courtes années de ma vie. La force d'Illium. Chaude, protectrice et rassurante. La force de la Présence. Fraiche, propre et enveloppante.

Avec ces trois forces je ne vacille pas. J'affronte. Je me tiens droite. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais plus peur. Mais cette peur n'obscurcit pas mon esprit, ni ne contrôle mes actes. Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de saisir une dague, ni de le frapper ou de fuir. Je me contrôle.

Une onde lumineuse traverse les iris d'argent en face de moi, faisant comme onduler les deux lacs de métal liquide. Je me retiens de dire "Joooliiiiii.", mais n'en pense pas moins. Puis. Il ouvre la bouche et parle, me faisant entendre pour la première fois sa voix:

-"Chasseuse de la Guilde Salma Lazarus."

Pas de condescendance dans sa voix. De mépris. D'agressivité. De méfiance. De dégoût. Mais. Du respect. De la curiosité. De l'amusement. De l'affection. De l'estime. C'est étrange. Il me regarde à la fois comme une enfant et comme une guerrière. Je ne suis pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre je le sais. Au mieux je suis une Chasseuse. En réalité, une Tueuse.

Puis. Il me tend son avant-bras. Coupant le souffle de toutes les personnes à table moi y compris. Je lâche d'une voix rauque:

-"Vous m'honorez Archange..."

Il répondit simplement son regard argent ne quittant pas le mien:

-"Tu le mérites."

Le mériter? Qu'ai-je fait pour cela? Que je saches, être un danger publique et associable n'apportent aucun mérite. Encore moins celui d'être salué d'égal à égal par un Archange guerrier qui plus est un Ancien. Lentement je tends mon bras et agrippe le sien. Il fait de même.

Sa poigne est solide et ferme. Pas désagréable. Il est brulant. Comme si le métal avec qui il a des affinités, coulait en fusion dans ses veines et irradiait de lui. Son Odeur vint m'envelopper de même que sa chaleur. Soleil, Argent et Menthe. Une Odeur agréable qui reflète bien ce qu'il est. Le Soleil de Perse. L'Argent de ses yeux, de ses Ailes et de celui qu'il manipule. La Menthe douce et piquante à la fois, comme il se doit d'être tour à tour, en tant qu'Archange et en tant que Grand-Père.

J'aime bien son Odeur. Elle n'est pas oppressante. Pas comme la Sienne. Elle n'est pas séductrice, pas manipulatrice ou décadente. Elle est saine. Ancienne. Protectrice. Forte. Mais aussi guerrière. Comme lui.

Il énonça simplement:

-"Alexander."

Je répondis tout aussi simplement:

-"Salma."

Il décocha un sourire amusé et dis:

-"Enchanté."

Je rétorquais:

-"De même."

Nous séparâmes nos bras. Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Certes son contact ne m'avait pas donné envie de saisir une dague ou de le frapper. Certes j'aimais bien son Odeur et sa Chaleur, aussi bizarre et étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que son contact m'était agréable au contraire d'Illium. Supportable. Mais pas longtemps. Et pas agréable.

Nous nous détournons. Je replonge mon regard dans celui d'Illium. Durant de longues secondes nous restons ainsi. Nous disant par le regard, ce que nous n'avions pas besoin d'exprimer par des mots. L'impression de connaitre Illium depuis longtemps revient en force. Encore. Et je la repousse. Encore.

Après un dernier échange, nous détournons le regard. Je le replonge à nouveau, dans un autre. Celui bleu ciel d'Izzy en face de moi. Il me fait un grand sourire un peu timide. Je me retiens de me taper la tête sur la table. Pourquoi donc est-il aussi adorable qu'un bébé husky? Il réveillait en moi un curieux mélange d'agacement et "d'adoucissement". Il me rappelait Zoé. Aussi exaspérant et mignon.

Zoé aussi je n'arrivais pas à l'effrayer autant qu'elle devrait l'être par moi. Et pourtant les premiers temps j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi. Rien n'y avait fait. C'était même pire qu'avec Izzy. Parce qu'en fait ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas autant de peur qu'elle le devrait, non. C'était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de moi. A s'en arracher les cheveux et à s'en cogner la tête contre les murs.

Illium prenant les choses en main dit joyeux:

-" Bien Salma, laisses moi te présenter le reste de la tablée. Tu as fais la connaissance du Sieur Alexander et tu connais déjà Izzy de ce que j'ai compris. Tu as aussi à notre table, Valerius général affilié à Alexander, Xander le petit-fils de ce dernier et Apprenti Guerrier, Kirshan Apprentie pour entrer dans le Corps des Tireurs, Malia Guerrière du Corps des Voltigeurs et Adoran Guerrier affilié à Alexander. Mes amis, voici Salma Apprentie Chasseuse de la Guilde de New York, attachée en tant que stagiaire à la Tour et un adorable petit oisillon à remplumer."

Il avait remis ça. Cela me donna l'occasion de chasser la pointe de douleur que j'eus en posant mon regard sur Xander. Je me tournais lentement vers Illium et lui fit mon plus beau regard noir accompagné d'un lever de sourcil très Snapien. Je dis très calmement et très doucement:

-"Adorable petit oisillon à remplumer?"

Ma voix avait été d'un glacial à faire s'enrhumer le Dieu du 0 absolu. Je perçus les personnes à table se raidir, rapprocher leurs mains de leurs armes ou sursauter. Une grande partie de moi même les ignora alors que je fusillais du regard l'espèce d'imbécile emplumé bleu en face de moi. Ce dernier me regardant sans la moindre peur tendit la main et m'ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux:

-"Exactement petit oisillon. Tu es bien trop légère. Un coup de vent te ferait t'envoler."

Je dis très calmement:

-"Tu as conscience que je suis armée et que je suis une Chasseuse-Née complétement cinglée qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à te tuer?"

Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se méfier de moi. Il devait forcément savoir et percevoir la Tueuse que j'étais. Il bougea. Et vint frotter le bout de son nez contre le mien avant de déposer un baiser léger sur mon front. Il dit en me souriant:

-"Je suis un ange très inconscient et effronté."

Je restais figée. Ma peau me brulant à l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées. Je résistais à l'envie d'y porter la main. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu un tel geste de tendresse? Même Sarei y allait précautionneusement avec moi, n'osant pas me brusquer. Zoé peut-être s'y adonnait quelques fois. Mais là c'était différent. C'était...

Il me sourit, une lueur de tendresse et d'espièglerie dans ses yeux d'or tout en penchant sa tête aux cheveux noirs et bleus. Mes yeux me piquèrent un peu alors qu'une conviction s'installait en moi: c'était différent. C'était Illium. Je parvins à lâcher tout en me détournant pour me concentrer sur mon assiette vide:

-"Ne viens pas te plaindre si je t'épingle les ailes à un mur."

Il rit à côté de moi et s'exclama:

-"Oui M'Dame. Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses m'atteindre..."

Je marmonnais trop inaudible pour un humain:

-"Foutu campanule inconscient..."

Mais pas pour les anges. Illium rit à nouveau. Et je sentis de l'amusement chez les autres à table chasser le raidissement qui les avaient pris. Izzy me demanda:

-"Dame Salma?"

Je levais les yeux vers lui et lâchais:

-"Je ne suis ni une Dame ni une Demoiselle, Izzy. Appelles moi juste Salma et tutoies moi."

Il rougit légèrement et répondit:

-"Oui Salma."

Je lui souris légèrement. Un sourire qui n'était pas aussi froid que les autres un peu plus sincère. Et il me répondit en retour du même sourire, avant de me servir mon assiette. Assiette qu'Illium s'empressa de garnir davantage malgré mes regards noirs. L'ambiance se redétendit et les conversations reprirent. Je commençais moi-même à me détendre légèrement. Puis.

-"Dites moi Apprentie Chasseuse. D'où venez-vous?"

Je n'eus même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui parlait. Et quand je le fis je plongeais dans deux yeux d'un marron particulier. Et je sus alors. Que lui me considérait toujours comme une menace. Pire. Comme une Intruse. Et qu'il n'allait pas me faciliter les choses, oh ça non. Cela tombait bien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les lui faciliter non plus.


	9. Chapter 6

Note: Coucou, je sais que ça fait longtemps :( Je m'excuse de l'absence mais j'avais un énorme problème sur ce chapitre, je bloquais comme cela ne devrait pas être permit par les Grandes Lois Ancestrales et Universelles des Fanfictions. A ajouter à cela plusieurs petits problèmes personnels et voilà le résultat;( Vraiment désolée mais je reprends aujourd'hui;)

A Bonbon ptillant: Désolée de te répondre aussi tard, merci de continuer à me suivre, j'espère que la suite te plaira;)

Chapitre 6: (5 pages)

-"Dites moi Apprentie Chasseuse. D'où venez-vous?"

Tournant la tête vers l'ange qui avait parlé, je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux d'un marron bien particulier. Méfiance, arrogance, mépris etc... Voir cela dans les yeux du fils de Rohan me fit mal. Je dissimulais et repoussais cela et répondit d'un ton calme en prenant un pain dans une corbeille:

-"Si vous parlez de mon lieu de naissance, je viens de Paris. Si vous parlez de mon lieu de résidence, je viens de New York. Et si votre question s'adresse sur un autre point, je dirais que j'en ai assez dit et que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi."

J'avais parlé d'un ton calme et neutre, tâchant de dissimuler le fait qu'il m'avait hérissé le poil par son agressivité même s'il n'était pas une menace pour moi. Je le sentis tressaillir et se raidir. Illium me frôla de sa main au creux des omoplates. D'un calme absolu, je rompais mon pain en le regardant dans les yeux et dis:

-"Et vous Apprenti Guerrier d'où venez-vous?"

Je demeurais calme et impassible en apparence. Cependant il y avait une bête en moi qui grondait sourdement avide de sang. S'il continuait à me provoquer, je finirai pas craquer à un moment où à un autre. Fils de Rohan ou non.

Les yeux de Xander étincelèrent d'agacement et cela se ressentit quoique légèrement dans sa voix, alors qu'il répondait se servant un verre d'eau et le portant à ses lèvres:

-"Je viens de Perse, plus précisément de Téhéran."

Je répondis du tac au tac:

-" Téhéran? Ce nom ne me dit rien. Il est vrai que je n'ai guère l'occasion de faire du tourisme."

Je pris tranquillement une bouchée de pain. L'air était électrique à la table et tout ceux qui y étaient assis pouvaient le ressentir. Je sentis la main d'Illium sur mon genou, m'incitant au calme. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'avais jamais été du genre pacifiste et placide. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer les actions de ce gamin arrogant et agressif. Que son grand-père soit un Archange et assis juste à côté de moi, ne me décourageait en aucun cas. Xander répliqua:

-"Par manque de moyens?"

Il voulait aller sur ce terrain là. Je lui fis un sourire froid:

-"Par manque de temps. Je suis une Apprentie Chasseuse. Si je voyage, c'est pour pourchasser un vampire qui s'est enfui ou mal comporté... ou un ange."

Je sentis les personnes assises à table se raidir. La menace était claire. Je pris une bouchée de riz, en regardant dans les yeux, Xander. Imperturbable. Il voulait jouer? Il allait trouver à qui parler. Je le vis blêmir et se raidir comme prêt à tirer son épée. Il rétorqua:

-"Je croyais que seuls les Chasseurs avaient le droit d'aller sur des Chasses."

Autrement dit: J'étais une menteuse. Je répliquais tout en coupant d'un coup précis ma tranche de viande:

-"Je ne porte par le Titre Officiel de Chasseuse car celui-ci n'est décerné selon nos Lois qu'à partir de l'Âge de 18 ans. Mais j'ai déjà terminé ma Formation et passé les Tests Rituels donc je le porte de manière non Officielle et accomplis les mêmes Tâches que notre Devoir de Chasseur nous assigne."

Je pris une bouchée de viande et le Goût du Sang chanta dans ma Bouche. Je sentis quelque Chose frémir en moi et je sus que cela se vit dans mes yeux. La main d'Illium vint sur la mienne. La pressant. Son aile se posa comme une couverture chaude et emplumée sur mes épaules et mon dos. La Chose se rendormit en moi alors que je puisais dans la chaleur, la douceur et la présence d'Illium par l'intermédiaire de son aile et de sa main, pour ne pas faire quelque chose comme casser le nez de l'arrogant gamin en face de moi. Le Général Valérius demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

-"Quel âge avez-vous Chasseuse Lazarus?"

J'énonçais tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens:

-"J'ai 17 ans et demi, Général Valérius."

Je sentis le choc à la table. Il faut dire que même pour les humains 17 ans et demi était déjà un jeune âge, surtout dans les civilisations occidentales. On n'était majeur qu'à 21 ans aux Etats-Unis. Alors pour des anges... L'Archange Alexander énonça neutre:

-"Vous êtes jeune..."

J'haussais les épaules et énonçais:

-"Car à peine nés nous sommes déjà assez vieux pour mourir..."

Illium lâcha:

-"Hegel."

Je dis tout en soulignant du bout de mon doigt le contour de mon verre d'eau le regard absorbé par le liquide:

-"J'ai toujours aimé son pessimisme. Nous en manquons trop parfois."

Xander qui décidément ne savait pas quand il fallait se taire pour survivre, énonça:

-"Et la Guilde laisse des enfants se servir d'armes et courir après des vampires?"

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il eut le souffle coupé. Transpercé par la dureté de mes yeux qui je le savais devaient être presque noirs. En contradiction avec la douceur de ma voix alors que je déclarais:

-"Des Enfants? Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus une Enfant, Apprenti Guerrier Xander. Tout comme pour chaque Chasseur ou Apprentis Chasseur de la Guilde. Mon Peuple n'a guère le luxe de l'être bien longtemps."

Je fis une pause puis posais la question:

-"Dites moi Apprenti Guerrier, quand cesse-t-on d'être un Enfant? La première fois que l'on voit mourir quelqu'un? La première fois qu'un vampire brise vos os un par un? La première fois que vous hurlez à vous en rompre les cordes vocales parce que vous voyez votre Soeur votre Frère, un de vos Parents ou même un Voisin, se faire vider de son Sang devant vous alors que vous ne pouvez bouger car vos jambes ont été cassées? La première fois que vous allez au combat? La première fois que vous courez pour votre vie? La première fois que l'on tue pour survivre? "

J'eus un sourire froid:

-"Savez-vous combien de Chasseurs-Nés atteignent la Guilde aux Etats-Unis? 60%. 35% mourront avant leur 14 ans. 30% par la main de vampires ou d'anges. 20% pour l'amusement. 10% parce qu'ils ont le potentiel de les chasser plus tard. 30% ne verront jamais leur 10 ans. Et ce sont les Etats-Unis. Le pays où les Chasseurs-Nés sont le plus en sécurité.

Lorsque l'Archange Uram était encore en vie, 70% des Chasseurs-Nés des Pays de l'Europe de l'Est n'atteignaient jamais leur 10 ans. C'est une des raison pourquoi la Guilde d'Europe a été balayé. Car ses effectifs sont moins nombreux et que le pourcentage de Chasseurs-Nés y est beaucoup plus faible. La Chine n'a fourni ces dernières années que 5% de ses Chasseurs-Nés alors qu'elle est le pays le plus peuplé au monde. "

Je terminais plus froide et tranchante encore:

-"Alors oui, j'ai 17 ans et demi, Apprenti Guerrier. Mais j'ai plus de sang et de morts sur mes mains et ma conscience que vous n'en avez eu en plus de 200 ans. Et il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus une Enfant."

Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment-là que le silence était complet dans le réfectoire. Un réfectoire de plus de 100 guerriers entièrement silencieux. Je me sentis aussitôt oppressée et prête à perdre le contrôle. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais profondément. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, j'étais à nouveau maitresse de moi-même. Je reposais les yeux sur Xander et énonçais avec une douceur trompeuse:

-"Avez-vous d'autres questions Petit Ange ou vous ais-je assez diverti?"

Il avait une certaine acidité dans ma voix. Et une Voix murmura des tréfonds de ma Mémoire "Et maintenant divertis moi Petite Chasseuse..." Je reposais mes couverts et me levais brusquement:

-"Veuillez m'excuser."

Repoussant ma chaise, je partis à grands pas. Sans me soucier une seule seconde de prendre correctement congés alors que j'avais eu un Archange à ma table. Je marchais tête baissée poings serrés à travers les couloirs, sans me soucier d'où j'allais, mes jambes me guidant toutes seules. Il y avait une Tempête en moi. Une Tempête qui rugissait. Un Monstre qui réclamait du Sang. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Ou plutôt je ne devais pas lui donner.

Je me retrouvais sans que je sache trop comment à nouveau dans la salle d'entrainement où j'avais vu Izzy et Xander ce matin. Balançant mon sac, mes chaussures et ma veste, et posant mes armes dans un coin, je montais sur le Ring avec seulement mes dagues.

Pieds nus, vêtue uniquement de mon teeshirt et de mon jean, mes dagues à la main, je me tins quelques secondes immobile tête baissée au centre du Ring. Puis. Je me mis à danser. Danse de Mort et de Fureur. Danse de Violence et de Frustration. Je tourbillonnais, frappais, virvoletais, pivotais, me baissais, sautais, roulais, me relevais etc...

Je me battais contre mille adversaires que mon Esprit conjurait extirpant de ma Mémoire le Matériaux nécessaire. Le Temps et l'Espace avaient disparus et je ne saurais dire si je combattais des minutes, des heures ou des jours. La Réalité se confondait avec mes Souvenirs.

Je frappais une dernière fois avec un cri rauque, tranchant la gorge du Vampire en face de moi et l'achevant en cisaillant avec mes dagues son coup le décapitant. Je me figeais haletante, en sueur, debout genoux fléchis. Persuadée qu'il y avait du Sang partout autour de moi. "Bien Aldis, très bien..."

Fermant les yeux, je me forçais à m'asseoir en tailleur. Mes mains toujours crispés sur les dagues posées devant moi. Inspirant et expirant profondément, j'effectuais les exercices que Rohan m'avait enseigné des années auparavant. Je retrouvais mon Refuge Mental. Petit à petit, je m'apaisais. Retrouvant mon Calme et mon Contrôle. Les yeux clos, je me forçais à détendre chacun de mes muscles un par un. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse lâcher mes dagues, et me persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de corps, que je n'étais plus LA-BAS.

Je restais encore plusieurs minutes après cela. Faisant jouer mes doigts et ma nuque. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête à rouvrir les yeux et à me relever. Je marchais dans la salle, pieds nus toujours en faisant jouer mes muscles, m'étirant et me délassant. Je rangeais mes dagues dans leur étuis, et me rassis en tailleur prés de mes affaires en sortant quelques petites choses de ma besace. Je pris mon exemplaire usé et abimé du "Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer" de William Blake, que j'avais déniché dans un bazar il y a quelques temps. Je lus à voix basse les mots et les vers, les laissant glisser sur ma langue. Plongeant dans la continuité de la Sérénité que j'avais en partie retrouvé avec mes exercices.

Je savais que j'avais dû laisser un beau bazar derrière moi. Bon sang, ce serait un miracle et s'en était déjà un que ce ne soit pas encore le cas, que l'Archange Alexander ne m'ait pas tué pour avoir parlé ainsi à des anges qui plus est à son petit-fils et en sa présence. Sarei devait s'arracher les cheveux à cause de moi. Illium... Je ne savais pas trop. Dmitri devait être satisfait d'avoir définitivement la preuve que j'étais cinglée, sanguinaire, et incontrôlable. Un parfait petit Monstre. Izzy...

Je chassais la pointe de douleur inexpliquée de ma poitrine du même genre que celle qui m'avait prise quand j'avais pensé à Illium. Je sortais la Plume d'Illium que j'avais gardé. L'Observant à la Lumière. Avant l'Incident, j'avais pour coutume de parcourir pieds nus les Rues de Paris à la recherche de Plumes d'Ange.

Quand j'en trouvais une, j'allais l'accrocher avec un ruban ou une ficelle à une des branches du grand saule pleureur prés de l'Orphelinat. Il fallait passer sous les branches et entrer dans la coupole que formait son feuillage pour découvrir les centaines de plumes accrochées au bout de fils à des branches.

Je me demandais ce qu'était devenu l'endroit en 10 ans. Je n'étais jamais revenu en France et encore moins à Paris. Pas prête. Pas plus que je n'étais retournée en Russie ou dans un Pays de l'Est de l'Europe. Ou dans l'endroit où Rohan avait pris soin de moi. Trop de Souvenirs. Trop d'Emotions et de Sentiments rattachés.

J'hésitais à donner la Plume à Zoé. Elle en avait déjà une sacrée collection. Peut-être... Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un arbre à Central Park. Pas un Saule. Mais un autre. Et que je pourrais y accrocher avec une ficelle la Plume. Oh elle disparaitrait vite. Les Plumes des Anges valaient chères sous le Manteau. Presque qu'autant que la Poudre de leurs Ailes.

On disait que c'était aussi décadent et divin que le plus exquis des chocolats ou le plus intense des cafés. Moi la seule Poudre dont j'avais le Souvenir du Goût sur la Langue, avait le Goût de Sang, de Mort, d'Acide, de Jasmin et de Lumière du Soleil. Une des Raisons faisant que je détestais le thé au Jasmin.

Je regardais une dernière fois la plume, et la rangeais soigneusement dans une poche intérieure de ma veste. Je contemplais mes bras nus sous la lumière des hautes vitres qui se déversaient à flot. Suivant du bout des doigts, chaque Marque. Chaque Cicatrice. Je les connaissais par coeur. Me Souvenant de qui me les avaient faites, quand, où, comment, pourquoi...

Je passais le doigt sur une morsure de vampire. Kerian. Il avait eu 12 ans quand Uram s'était amusé à le transformer. Il avait survécu par miracle. Je me souvenais qu'il me passait du pain par les barreaux de nos cages et qu'il me chantait des chansons en japonais qui sonnaient comme des petits éclats de Paradis au fin fond de l'Enfer.

Je me souvenais également de ses crocs plantés dans mon bras, broyant quasiment l'os, alors que le visage défiguré par la soif de sang, il s'était jeté sur moi, après qu'Uram l'ait balancé dans l'Arène avec moi. Je me souvenais d'avoir ramassé une dague et avoir frappé encore et encore en hurlant et en sanglotant. Je me souvenais que c'était la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré. J'avais huit ans et demi.

Je soulignais une cicatrice dentelée. Un éclat de verre. Celle-là datait du Musée. J'étais tombée à travers une vitrine de Musée, balancée par un des Vampires. Une autre plus fine sur le dessus de ma main. Un coup de dague. Séréna. Une vampire. Des cheveux roux comme le feu. Des yeux verts comme la jungle. Elle avait aimé, jouer avec moi, me faisant des petits coupures en riant. Je lui avais fracassé le crâne à coups de pierre, après lui avoir tranché les jarrets avec une dague quand elle m'avait tourné le dos, pour jeter un regard de pur adoration à Uram qui nous regardait. J'avais neuf ans.

Je me souvenais de chacune de mes Marques, de chacune de mes Cicatrices. De même que je me souvenais de chacun de mes Combats, de chacune des Morts que j'avais donnée. Je me souvenais de tout toujours. J'aurais aimé pouvoir oublier. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais je me souvenais toujours de tout.

Je relevais la tête quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle d'entrainement. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement en me voyant. Son regard balayant les cicatrices innombrables qui se chevauchaient sur mes bras. Et je sus. Que ma Sérénité n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps.


	10. Chapter 7

_(en français)_

Chapitre 7:

Assise sur une des branches principales d'un très vieux chêne de Central Park, je suivais les instructions de Zoé, alors que j'accrochais une autre Plume à une des branches. Mon Premier Jour à la Tour datait déjà de la Veille. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Mon premier jour avait été la veille. Et j'avais déjà mon premier jour de congés aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que j'avais foutu un beau bazar à la Tour. Mais alors vraiment un beau bazar. C'était un miracle que je n'ai pas été tué. Quelque chose du genre miracle de la Vierge Marie. Du genre.

Je pris une autre plume d'un beau magenta profond et prenant un ruban gris, je l'attachais soigneusement à la plume suivante à côté d'une plume du gris de l'acier fondu et des nuages d'orages d'hiver. Zoé avait insisté que ces deux plumes soient côtes à côtes parce que c'étaient les plumes "de deux amoureux". Je n'avais pu que m'incliner.

Ce n'était pas un Saule. C'était un Chêne. Un très vieux chêne de Central Park qui avait aisément dépassé la centaine d'années. Zoé m'avait laissé le choisir. Je lui avais parlé sur une impulsion alors que je lui tendais la plume d'Illium du Saule plein de plumes d'ange prés de mon Orphelinat quand j'étais enfant. Ca lui avait tellement plu qu'elle m'avait fait lui jurer d'aller avec elle faire un Arbre à Plumes d'Ange dés le lendemain. Je n'avais pu que m'incliner à nouveau.

Je passais deux petites perles de couleur vertes sombres sur le bout de la tige d'une plume d'un noir de nuit et l'accrochais avec un ruban tout aussi noir, avant de m'épousseter le pantalon et les mains et de regarder brièvement le résultat. C'était la dernière. Passant ma jambe par dessus la branche, je me laissais glisser de branches en branches, jusqu'en bas pour rejoindre Zoé et Slayer qui m'attendaient tous deux de pied (ou de patte) ferme.

Sarai me les avait confiés pour la journée, à ramener pour le diner ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois et j'appréciais ces journées même si je faisais semblant de grogner quand elle me le demandait. Zoé m'apaisait. Elle calmait les monstres qui hurlaient et griffaient à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Faisait sortir un peu de cette petite fille espiègle et joyeuse des rues de Paris.

Elle était la seule qui agissait "normalement" avec moi. La seule dont j'acceptais les contacts sans préavis. La seule qui me touchait volontairement, qui m'étreignait. Sarei me touchait un peu mais je sentais bien qu'elle se retenait. Et puis. Il y avait Illium.

Illium. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir y repenser. Pas plus qu'à Izzy. L'un comme l'autre réveillait des choses différentes en moi sur lesquelles je ne voulais pas me pencher. L'un pouvait me toucher. L'autre me donnait envie de le protéger. Ce qui dans un cas comme dans l'autre était parfaitement stupide et fou.

Je souris à Zoé, de ce petit sourire mais sincère que je ne réservais qu'à elle. Un sourire qui n'était pas effrayant, qui était un peu maladroit, le sourire de quelqu'un qui avait oublié comment faire mais qui réapprenait. Je lui demandais:

-"Alors Mademoiselle, l'ouvrage est-il à votre goût?"

Elle hocha vivement la tête les yeux brillants. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Plus que des dizaines de plumes, il y en avait bien une bonne moitié de centaine. Accrochées avec des rubans de toutes les couleurs, des lacets de cuir, ou encore des fils de fer, des perles passées sur certaines, elles se balançaient aux branches sous l'effet du vent.

J'avais laissé aussi des rubans, des lacet et des fils de fer, libres à d'autres branches, pour de futurs plumes. Si les autres restaient ce qui serait peu probable. On était à New York. Les plumes d'Ange se vendaient très chère sous le manteau. Même si. A Paris, les plumes étaient toujours restées. Mais c'était il y a plus de 10 ans. Et l'endroit où j'avais grandi avait été différent.

Je caressais Slayer tout en reprenant mon sac, mon arc, mon carquois et mon katanas que j'avais laissé prés de Zoé, (rangés dans un étui en tissus pour éviter qu'on n'appelle la police à propos d'une folle flippante armée) et lui tendis la main en souriant:

-"Que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner au _Café des Anges, ma Chère?"_

Il était encore très tôt et l'aube pointait à peine. Mais c'était le meilleur moment pour installer l'Arbre à Plumes, sans être dérangé dans cette partie de Central Parc. Jamais je n'aurais mise en danger Zoé. Elle était sans doute, la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux avec ma liberté. Et encore. Je ne pensais pas que je choisirai la seconde si on me demandait de choisir.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, engoncée dans son petit manteau rose, son bonnet panda que je lui avais offert sur la tête:

-" _Oh oui_!"

Zoé adorait le _Café des Anges_ et j'avouais que je l'appréciais aussi un peu. Ce café rappelait sans le moindre doute les vieux cafés parisiens à l'ancienne du centre-ville, avec ses chaises en acier forgé, ses tables rondes, ses menus sur ardoise écrits en français, son comptoir en bois, ses tableaux, esquisses et photos du 19 éme siècle parisien, ses plats et boissons typiquement français, ses serveurs à chemises blanches, pantalons noirs, chaussures en cuir cirées, et grands tabliers noirs, ses lanternes murales marchant encore au gaz...

Y entrer c'était changer d'époque. Le patron Elliot Lupin, venait lui-même de Paris, comme son Père et son Grand-Père avant lui Elliot I Lupin. Il adorait Zoé et m'appréciait grandement malgré mon aspect effrayant, heureux de voir en moi une compatriote qui parle avec lui en français. Une langue que j'apprenais depuis quelques temps à Zoé, de ma propre initiative. Mieux valait commencer alors qu'elle était jeune, cela était plus facile.

Rattachant la laisse de Slayer, plus pour ne pas effrayer les gens, qu'autre chose, ma main dans celle de Zoé, nous quittâmes tranquillement le parc, avec Zoé qui babillait comme elle-seule savait le faire. Quel drôle de spectacle nous devions offrir, à ces petites heures du jour!

Elle, petite fille de cinq ans vêtus d'un manteau rose bonbon, d'un bonnet pandas, de bottes noires sur des collants en laine arc-en-ciel sous une jupe violette sombre, babillant joyeuse. Moi, jeune fille de 16-20 ans, à l'allure et l'aura de prédateur et de mort, vêtue d'une veste en cuir noire griffée, d'un pantalon noir taché de cambouis et d'huiles, d'un teeshirt vert sombre affichant l'inscription en blanc "Kiss the Cook, Fuck the Heaven and Fight the Law", et d'une paire de baskettes noires trouées avec une besace militaire lacérée et usée avec des phrases dessus, un lacet de cuir avec des petits objets dessus, au cou, une sorte d'étuis bizarre en tissus dans le dos, bardée d'armes, cheveux courts, à la mine calme qui s'éclairait parfois d'un léger et maladroit sourire. Et Slayer, digne descendant de Cerbère avec moins de têtes qui gambadait joyeusement à côté de nous. Yep un drôle de spectacle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était 7h15 quand nous poussâmes la porte du _Café de l'Ange,_ faisant tinter la petite clochette. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à cette heure, la vague de cinq six heures s'en étant allé, et celle de 7h45-8h n'étant pas encore arrivée. Zoé claironna en voyant l'homme aux cheveux poivres sels et aux yeux verts nous sourire de derrière le bar où il réglait le payement d'un client:

-" _Bonjour Elliot!"_

Il lui répondit:

-" _Bonjour charmantes demoiselles!"_

J'énonçais avec un léger relèvement des coins de ma bouche et une voix "radoucie":

-" _Bonjour Elliot. Nous sommes venus pour le plaisir d'un vrai petit-déjeuner dans les règles de l'art."_

Il rit:

-" _Et vous avez bien faits! Je vous laisse vous installer à votre table et j'arrive tout de suite avec vos commandes. Comme d'habitude j'imagine?"_

J'inclinais légèrement la tête sur le côté en accentuant le relèvement des coins de ma bouche:

-" _Comme d'habitude Elliot. Merci."_

Zoé me tira par la main jusqu'à ce qui était "notre table". Elliot avait fini par la désigner comme telle au bout de notre neuvième visite. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de petite alcôve en avant du bâtiment avec de magnifiques aquarelles du Vieux Paris du 19 éme et des photographies de divers clients célèbres qui étaient passés par le bar... dont des anges!

Une des raisons qui faisait que Zoé adorait notre table. En effet il y avait notamment une photographie datant de la fin du 19 éme avec nul autre que notre Archange local. La photographie était petite et un peu cachée dans un petit coin, aussi je ne pensais pas que beaucoup de personnes connaissaient son existence. Il n'empêche que Zoé avec ses yeux de lynx l'avait repéré en moins de deux.

Il y avait eu une autre photographie d'Archange datant elle du début du XXéme siècle dans cette alcôve. Je l'avais ôté lors de ma première venue et Elliot l'avait mise autre part sans un mot après un regard à mon visage et à mes yeux.

J'aidais Zoé à enlever son manteau et son bonnet et elle s'assit sur l'une des banquettes de l'alcôve, Slayer se couchant à ses pieds en haletant. Je m'assis à sa suite, en posant juste ma besace et mon grand étui à côté de moi. Je ne voulais pas que l'on voie mes cicatrices. J'effrayais déjà suffisamment et je n'avais pas envie de plus de question.

Sans compter que je ne voulais surtout pas que Zoé les voit. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour cela. Encore si innocente. Je voulais préserver au moins une partie de son innocence. Tout en la préparant aux dangers de la vie. Raison pourquoi, après le café, séance de crochetage de serrure.

Je laissais mon regard errer à l'extérieur alors que Zoé, gribouillait sur son cahier avec ses crayons de couleurs tout en fredonnant une sorte de comptine. Je regardais les gens qui recommençaient à sortir au dehors, la faune nocturne de New York laissant place à celle du jour petit à petit. Tous ces gens qui passaient... Ignorant leur chance. Ignorant tous les monstres et les dangers qui rodaient parmi eux, les guettant.

Je murmurais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte :

-"

Dans l'ombre comme dans la lumière

Envers et contre tous et tout

Je prêtes serment à genoux

De combattre aux côtés de mes soeurs et frères."

Le Serment des Chasseurs de la Guilde. Ou du moins une partie. Je l'avais prêté en y rentrant et je le prêterai à nouveau quand je serai officiellement nommé Chasseuse. Je sortais de mes sombres et mélancoliques pensées alors qu'Elliot revenait avec nos petits-déjeuners et que nous commençâmes à bavasser en français.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je déverrouillais et ouvrais la porte d'une main, avant de la pousser de mon épaule, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Zoé. La journée avait été longue et j'avais fini par la porter dans mes bras parce qu'elle avait mal aux jambes. Et résultat, elle s'était endormie. Preuve une fois encore de son manque total d'instinct de survie. Sérieusement qui s'endormait en présence de quelqu'un comme moi?

Je fis signe à Slayer de rester sur le tapis en attendant que je reviennes pour essuyer ses pattes, tandis que j'allais déposer Zoé toujours endormie quelque part. Je me mouvais sans difficulté dans l'obscurité de la maison, ayant appris à aiguiser ma vue il y a de cela des années. Il ne faisait jamais très clair dans les cachots.

Je déposais doucement la petite fille sur son lit et lui retirais son manteau et ses bottes que j'allais ranger avant d'essuyer les pattes du molosse et de revenir avec lui sur mes talons dans la chambre de Zoé. J'entrepris de la changer doucement, enlevant ses vêtements et lui mettant son pyjama vert en pilou pour la nuit, avant de la border. Elle était épuisée inutile de la réveiller. Elle prendrait sa douche et se laverait les dents demain matin.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, je caressais avec douceur ses cheveux attendrie bien malgré moi. Cela avait été... Une bonne journée. Après un bon petit-déjeuner chez Elliot, nous étions allé à un des marchés aux puces de Chelsea, où nous avions farfouillé dans les étals avec autant de curiosité et d'enthousiasme l'une que l'autre, même si Zoé l'affichait beaucoup plus que moi. Une partie de notre butin, trônait d'ailleurs sur sa commode blanche, ayant été sortie de mon sac après que je l'ai changé.

Ensuite nous étions allé mangé un fish and chips assise sur un banc de Washington Square Park. Puis l'après-midi, je nous avais emmené à , où nous nous étions exercé sur des serrures, avant de l'emmener manger une glace, et observer un spectacle d'acrobate de rues. Une journée bien remplie et qui m'avait fait encore plus de bien qu'à Zoé. Je souris en caressant ses cheveux et me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Me levant, j'allais pour sortir de la chambre de Zoé après avoir câliné Slayer qui s'était couché au pied du lit de Zoé, en fidèle protecteur quand j'entendis un bruit de portes. M'étant tendue, je me redétendis en reconnaissant la voix de Sarah qui n'avait pas l'air en danger. Mais qui avait l'air en colère.

Après un dernier regard à Zoé et une caresse à Slayer à qui je chuchotais de veiller sur Zoé, je sortis silencieusement de la chambre et refermais la porte derrière moi. Les voix provenaient du salon. Il y avait celle de Sarah. Et une autre. Ainsi qu'un bruit de plumes. Je fis le lien une fraction de seconde avant que Sarah ne dise son nom:

-"Ellie arrêtes avec ça! Je ne te donnerais pas le dossier complet de Salma! La Tour n'a aucun besoin de l'avoir! "

-"Cette fille est dangereuse, Sarah! Elle a quasiment agressé la totalité des personnes à qui elle a adressé la parole le seul jour où elle a été à la Tour. Est-ce que tu sais seulement où elle est maintenant?"

-"Elle gardait Zoé aujourd'hui, elles ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer toutes les deux..."

-"Tu... Bon sang mais tu as perdu l'esprit! Tu laisses ta fille avec cette fille pour la journée comme ça!"

-"J'ai une totale confiance en Salma! Elle adore Zoé et jamais elle ne lui fera le moindre mal, elle préféra mourir! Tu ne sais rien d'elle, Ellie, rien! Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point elle en bavé dans sa vie pour en arriver là, aucune idée de ce qu'elle a traversé! Mais malgré tout cela, elle est une jeune fille brillante, qui a du coeur, et énormément de bon en elle, et qui se bat pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et ne pas craquer alors qu'elle aurait plus qu'assez de raisons de le faire!"

Je fus touchée quelque part par les paroles de Sarah. Touchée qu'elle me défende et qu'elle pense cela de moi. Risible, hein? D'être touchée par une telle chose. De même que les paroles d'Elena Deveraux Consort de l'Archange Raphaël me touchèrent également. Mais d'une toute autre manière. Oh, oui d'une tout autre manière.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sarah remarqua ma présence debout, adossée par l'épaule contre l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon, les bras croisées. Elle énonça surprise:

-"Salma!"

Je vis Elena Deveraux sursauter et se retourner à son tour. Quand je ne voulais pas que l'on me repère, personne ne le pouvait. A quelques très rares exceptions. Je me contentais de la fixer sans ciller, de mon regard impassible et froid. J'avais l'impression d'être comme entièrement faite de glace. J'énonçais d'un ton neutre, beaucoup trop neutre:

-"Zoé est couchée dans son lit, Sarah. Je te vois jeudi."

Et faisant volte-face, je quittais la piéce et attrapant mon étui au passage, le mis sans même m'arrêter. J'entendis Sarah m'appeler derrière moi. L'ignorant j'ouvrais la porte de la maison et sortant continuais à marcher à grands pas. Quand Sarah sortit sur le perron je m'étais déjà évanouie dans la nuit noire.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Quand j'étais contrariée, troublée ou sur le point de péter les plombs et de faire quelque chose du genre hautement irresponsable et sanguinaire, j'avais plusieurs options. Frapper dans mon sac de frappe jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges endolories. Courir à travers la ville, ma playist de hard rock et d'électro à fond dans les oreilles, jusqu'à en cracher mes poumons. Faire de la musculation et du fitness, jusqu'à tomber de la barre où suspendue je faisais des abdos, parce que mes muscles n'en pouvaient plus de trembler.

Aller sur un des chantiers de démolissage de Harlem, saluer le Vieux Jack et prendre la masse pour démolir deux trois murs, les aidant ainsi et passant ma frustration. Grimper encore et encore sur le mur d'escalade de l'Académie de la Guilde, jusqu'à ce que l'on me vire pour aller dormir. Faire des longueurs encore et encore dans la piscine olympique de cette même Académie, jusqu'à devoir m'arrêter sous peine de me noyer de fatigue.

Ou. Cuisiner. J'avais toujours eu un rapport particulier avec la nourriture. Oh, quand j'étais à l'Orphelinat, nous n'avions jamais crevé de faim. Les anges et vampires de notre quartier n'auraient pas permit que des enfants même humains et orphelins manquent de nourriture. Mais déjà pour moi elle avait un caractère particulier.

La nourriture c'était la vie. Et la cuisine c'était de la magie. Je pouvais passer des heures à espionner des cuisiniers dans des restaurants par l'entrebâilllement d'une lucarne. Créer avec des aliments simples, des symphonies de couleurs, d'odeurs, et de goûts, pour moi c'était l'une des plus extraordinaires choses qui soient.

Puis. Il y avait eu Uram. Là j'avais connu la faim, le ventre qui crie et les griffes qui le labourent de l'intérieur. Quand il y avait nourriture, elle était fade, sans goût et à moitié décomposée ou flétrie. Elles étaient loin les oeuvres magiques de mon enfance.

L'année passée à la Cour de Lijuan... J'avais connu la faim aussi. Entrecoupée avec des moments où on présentait des plats extraordinaires pour me tenter. Pour essayer de me séduire. Pour mieux me briser. Ces plats avaient semblé horribles. Et l'Odeur de Mort atroce qui suintait chaque surface de cet Endroit, n'avait pas aidé.

Quand Rohan m'avait sortit de là... Il avait fallu un moment pour que j'accepte la nourriture qu'on me tendait. Rohan avait vite compris. Et aussi il avait fait comme s'il ne voyait pas que j'allais volé de la nourriture en cuisine comme un animal sauvage, pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée ou droguée. J'avais mis du temps avant de me rendre compte qu'il m'avait laissé faire cela en toute conscience.

J'avais recommencée à cuisiner, après être arrivée à New York. Quelques mois après. Pour Sarah. Rohan était mort depuis quelques mois. J'étais quasiment retombée en dépression. Presqu'aussi bas, que dans les premiers mois après qu'il m'ait récupéré de chez Lijuan. Sarah avait été là. Je l'avais détestée.

Dieu savait à quel point, je l'avais détestée. Elle était là. Se présentant tous les jours, devant la porte de ma chambre à la Guilde, venant skatter ma table isolée quand j'essayais de manger, me téléphonant, me laissant à manger, des livres et autres, essayant de me pousser à aller voir un des thérapeutes de la Guilde, me parlant toujours de tout et de rien...

J'aurais pu la tuer. J'avais failli céder je ne sais combien de fois à cette pulsion sanguinaire et lui brisais la nuque rien que pour qu'elle arrête de me parler et qu'elle me laisse en paix. En paix avec le Monstre en moi, avec ceux de ma mémoire, avec ceux de la souffrance, du chagrin, de la fureur, de la haine et du deuil... Elle n'était pas partie. Même après que j'ai fini par craquer et que j'ai parlé pour la première fois depuis la mort de Rohan, la plaquant contre le mur et lui crachant certaines vérités atroces sur moi et des menaces de souffrances atroces à son encontre.

J'avais cru que je n'allais plus la revoir, qu'elle allait appelé le Slayer pour m'éliminer après avoir réalisé pleinement quel monstre j'étais réellement... Elle était revenu le lendemain. Avec toujours ce sourire sincère, et ses grands yeux qui ne m'accusaient de rien. Elle m'avait fourré un gros pot de glace aux trois chocolats dans les bras, et était repartie. Mais pas avant d'avoir dit quelque chose qui m'avait frappé mieux que jamais une lame ne l'avait fait.

"Si tu es vraiment aussi monstrueuse que tu le dis, tu ne te haïrais pas autant que tu le fais. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Et la Guilde non plus. Tu es une Chasseuse. Et nous prenons soin des nôtres. Même s'ils sont bornés et déterminés à chasser tout le monde loin d'eux. "

Elle avait laissé un cahier et un stylo également. Disant que si je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui me hantait allongée sur un divan, je pouvais essayer de l'écrire. Mais qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Parce que sinon ça me boufferait. Et qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'avais perdu. Mais qu'elle était sûre que cette personne ne voudrait pas que je me détruise ainsi.

Et c'était vrai. C'était tellement vrai. Jamais Rohan n'aurait voulu que je me détruise de cette manière. S'il m'avait vu il m'aurait botté les fesses sur le terrain d'entrainement de la maison où je guérissais et m'aurait sérieusement savonné les oreilles.

Je m'étais retrouvée je ne sais pas trop comment, à débarquer à trois heures du matin dans un petit commerce de quartier de Brooklyn encore ouvert, à acheter de la farine, des oeufs, de la poudre de cacao, du beurre demi-sel, de la levure, et des pépites de chocolat, faisant presque faire une crise cardiaque à la petite mamie qui tenait le commerce avec ses deux baraqués de petits-fils.

Puis je m'étais retrouvée dans les cuisines de la Guilde, dont j'avais crocheté la serrure en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, avec les ingrédients éparpillés devant moi. La recette était encore claire dans ma mémoire, gravée dans les premières années de ma vie, avec un goût d'innocence, de poudre de cacao, de rires d'enfants, et de vieille cuisine d'orphelinat.

Même après tout ce temps et tout ce qui l'avait rempli, je m'en souvenais encore. Les gestes avaient été un peu maladroits, hésitants, non par manque de mémoire, mais par manque d'habitude, mes mains plus habituées désormais à tenir une dague et à trancher des gorges, qu'à manier un fouet de cuisine ou une cuillère en bois.

Mais petit à petit mes gestes avaient repris un peu de cette fluidité et de cette aisance qu'ils avaient autrefois quand juchée debout sur une caisse de bois renversée, je cuisinais sur les plaques branlantes de la cuisine de l'orphelinat, avec un vieux livre de cuisine datant du début du siècle.

J'avais piraté l'adresse de Sarah dans les archives de la Guilde, grâce à ses identifiants que j'avais mémorisé. Et j'étais allée au beau milieu de la nuit, déposer un sac en papier marron avec seulement sur le petit papier de brouillon accroché dessus avec une punaise, mots :"Pour l'honnêteté."

Dans le sac se trouvait des cookies au chocolat. La première recette que j'ai jamais faite. Ils étaient tout tarabiscotés, il y avait les traces de mes doigts à certains endroits, et ils étaient un peu trop cuits. Je m'étais cachée au fond de la Bibliothèque de la Guilde, derrière le Manuel des Règles de la Guilde, que personne ne lit jamais. Je le tenais à l'envers en plus.

Le sourire que Sarah m'avait décoché en me trouvant... Plus lumineux que le plus lumineux des soleils. Empreint d'une telle fierté, d'une telle tendresse... Et plein d'une satisfaction arrogante. C'est là que j'avais déclaré d'une voix rauque de ne plus servir que j'allais l'appeler Sarei. Comme la mère d'Isaac dans l'Ancien Testament, qui s'appelait Sarei soit la Belliqueuse en Hébreu, et que Dieu avait renommé Sarah soit princesse, quand elle avait été enceinte.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment arrêté Sarah. Et deux mois plus tard, elle me présentait Demarco son mari et Zoé Elena sa fille de ans, qu'elle m'avait fourrée dans les bras. Dire que Sarah avait rit devant ma tête figée quand je m'étais retrouvée avec cette petite fille dans les bras avait été un euphémisme. Que j'étais tombée en amour pour Zoé ce jour là et quelque part pour Sarah en était un autre peut-être. Et avec le temps de même pour Demarco.

Et quand j'avais eu quelque chose à me faire pardonner, à partir de ce jour-là de la part de Sarei, j'avais cuisiné pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas dire "Pardon", "Je suis désolée", "Excuse-moi" ou même "Merci". Ces mots étaient restés coincés quelques parts entre le Musée et le Palais de l'Archange de la Mort. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à nouveau à les dire. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Loin s'en fallait.

Il était trois heures du matin et 26 minutes. Cela faisait 6 heures et 37 minutes, depuis que j'avais quitté la maison de Sarei, Zoé, Demarco et Slayer, après avoir surpris la première se disputant avec Elena Deveraux Affiliée de l'Archange de New York Raphaël à mon sujet. Sarei avait essayé de me joindre 28 fois. 12 fois au téléphone, 16 fois par texto.

J'avais fini au bout du 27 éme par lui en envoyer un disant que j'allais bien que j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule, que j'étais en sécurité chez moi et que je la reverrais jeudi. Elle m'avait renvoyé un énième texto me disant de prendre soin de moi et qu'elle était désolée. Stupide directrice de la Guilde. Comme si elle avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher.

J'étais actuellement, dans la petite cuisine de mon petit appartement. Il y avait deux pièces. La salle de bain et la pièce de vie qui comprenait ma chambre, la cuisine et ce qu'on pouvait appeler le salon. C'était petit mais c'était mon nid. Chez moi.

Tous les Chasseurs étaient un peu comme des pies. Nous avions besoin d'un chez nous, d'un quelque chose que nous nous approprions en ramenant des objets nous appartenant. Je n'échappais absolument pas à la règle.

Mon lit était un simple matelas une place dans un coin de la pièce, mais les draps en flanelle orange sombre brodés de motifs de papillons dans les tons marrons, oranges et rouges, étaient un souvenir du Maroc, où j'avais traqué un vampire tueur. Le plaid tissé main bleu turquoise avec des motifs de vagues, lui venait des Antilles, et était un cadeau d'une vielle femme dont j'avais sauvé les petits enfants des crocs d'un vampire. Elle ne s'était pas soucié que je sois couvert de sang, et mes couteaux à la main après avoir défoncé avec une pierre le crâne du vampire et m'avait accueilllit chez elle, pour me nettoyer et me reposer avant de m'offrir ce plaid en refusant d'écouter mes protestations.

Deux étagères à casiers en bois de noyers que Demarco m'avait déniché dans une brocante, trônaient contre un mur et accueilllaient plus de livres qu'elles ne pouvaient en contenir, avec certains petits objets auxquels je tenais comme une petite sculpture en verre soufflée en forme de Dauphin de Murano, un petit éléphant en ivoire du Congo, et un marque page en papier de riz peint d'un motif de dragon vert et or d'Hokaido.

Un carillon en ardoise bleue et verte était accrochée à l'une des tringles de rideaux, et cliquetait joliment quand je laissais l'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Les rideaux d'un beau orange d'un côté et d'un magnifique grenat de l'autre, étaient un cadeau de Sarei pour mon aménagement. La petite table basse ronde en bois lisse noire, m'avait été vendue à moitié prix par Elliot, qui ne savait pas quoi en faire. Les petits coussins en tissus brodés colorés avec des petites perles, avaient été ceux qui se trouvaient sur les canapés de la maison où Rohan m'avait permit de guérir.

Le nécessaire à thé posé dessus provenait d'Inde, où je l'avais déniché dans une petite échoppe de Delhi. Le coffret en bois sculpté de jaguars et de panthère, contenait mes différents thés et tisanes, et venait d'Amérique du Sud, d'un petit village perdu du Brésil prés de la Forêt Amazonienne.

J'avais un peu menti quand j'avais dit à Xander que je ne voyageais pas tant que cela. Mes voyages avaient été peu nombreux il est vrai car Sarei préférait garder un oeil sur moi, mais j'en avais fait pour certaines chasses malgré mon statut d'Apprentie. Et j'en avais ramené certaines choses qui faisaient mon nid.

Cependant la cuisine restait la partie centrale de mon petit appartement de Harlem, avec vue sur la Tour et le ballet des anges. J'y avais mis la plus grande partie de mon argent, pour avoir de quoi cuisiné comme je l'entendais. Les livres de cuisine au nombre de six, étaient amoureusement rangés et bien entretenus sur une petite étagère à côté de mon armoire à épices pleines de petits pots, flacons et fioles soigneusement étiquetées et organisées.

Mes couteaux de cuisine étaient affutés, et tous mes ustensiles brillaient d'entretien et d'attention, de même que ma vaisselle. Mes placards contenant ma nourriture non périssable étaient eux-aussi soigneusement organisés et mon frigo de taille moyenne contenait toujours le fruit de mes arpentages des marchés du samedi matin de Union Square Greenmarket ou de Chelsea Market, que ce soit en légumes, en fruits, en viandes ou en poissons.

Cuisiner était souvent, ce qui me permettait de ne pas craquer plus encore que la course, la natation, l'escalade, la musculation, l'entrainement ou la lecture. Il me suffisait de commencer à cuisiner, et quelques minutes plus tard, mes gestes commençaient déjà à s'apaiser, mes muscles à se détendre, mon esprit à se désobscurcir.

Et voilà comment à 3 heures et 26 minutes du matin dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, 6 heures et 37 minutes, après que j'avais quitté la maison de Sarei, Zoé, Demarco et Slayer, après avoir surpris la première se disputant avec Elena Deveraux Affiliée de l'Archange de New York Raphaël à mon sujet, je me trouvais dans ma cuisine, habillée d'un teeshirt d'ACDC trop grand pour moi, et d'un short de gym noir adidas, pieds nus, entrain de cuisiner.

J'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner. A deux personnes. Donc je cuisinais. Pour m'apaiser, et calmer le trouble agité qui tempêtait en moi. Et pour me faire pardonner. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement pour m'excuser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je disposais soigneusement les différents récipients et plats sur le bureau, tout en guettant les bruits dans le couloir. Il devait revenir ici selon son emplois du temps, avant d'aller manger. Soit dans une dizaine de minutes. J'avais calculé tout précisément pour que chaque plat soit à sa bonne température quand il les mangerait.

Je me glissais hors du bureau, en le refermant derrière moi en le recrochetant rapidement, et m'en allais tête baissée. Personne ne fit attention à la petite secrétaire, aux cheveux blonds en chignons, à lunettes, aux yeux bleus clairs, qui semblait toute timide dans son uniforme de bureau. Pas plus quand je déposais mon deuxième repas préparé sur une table basse dans le coin de la salle d'entrainement où il se trouvait sans qu'il ne me repère mais avec la certitude qu'il la trouverait quand il s'arrêterait.

Je sortis de la Tour, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et saluais de la tête, la silhouette de celui qui m'avait permit de réaliser ce tour de force sans me faire arrêter par les Men in Blacks vampiriques. Il me salua impassible en retour. Je disparus dans la foule New Yorkaise. J'étais douée pour cela. Disparaitre.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Je remontais la rue où habitait la petite tribu avec qui j'avais rendez-vous en ce jeudi midi. J'avais fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion, enfilant un pull en laine fine verte émeraude à coll roulé, un jean non taché ou déchiré, ma paire de bottes de cuir noirs qui était quant même renforcée, et ma veste en laine noire, avec à mon côté ma sacoche bleue.

Je portais tout de même toujours mes armes, mais j'avais laissé chez moi le katana et l'arc, ne gardant que les dagues et autres petits objets tranchants ainsi que mes pistolets. Mon lacet de cuir pendait avec ses ornements sous la veste noire et je portais mes boucles d'oreilles coccinelles en bois à mes oreilles, sous mon bonnet en laine bleu roi. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient un cadeau de Zoé. C'était la seule paire de boucle d'oreille que je portais, j'en avais quelques autres, et je les portais très rarement.

Je portais dans ma main opposée à au côté où reposait ma besace sur ma hanche, un sac en toile qui contenait ma participation au repas de ce midi. A savoir le dessert. Un fondant au chocolat avec crème anglaise. Sans compter un petit plus qui se trouvait être des samoussas chèvres miel qui devraient être encore tout chaud et fondant quand nous les mangerions.

Je marchais d'un bon pas, à moitié alerte et à moitié pensive. J'avais déposé mes excuses culinaires hier à la Tour pour l'heure du déjeuner. Normalement, ils avaient du tomber dessus. J'avais juste laissé un petit mot différent avec chaque excuse. Et pour l'instant pas la moindre réaction. Ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.

Enfin pour ce qui était de l'une de ces personnes, je serai même très surprise s'il me réapprochait un jour. Pas seulement pour le repas. Mais aussi après m'avoir découvert, mes bras nus dans la salle d'entrainement, mes cicatrices offertes à la lumière. Je me souvenais de ses yeux écarquillés. Je n'avais pas attendu qu'il réagisse davantage.

Rassemblant mes affaires, j'étais sortie en coup de vent de la salle, sans un mot. J'avais quitté après cela la Tour en laissant un message à Sarah. Une fois en sécurité dans mon appartement, je m'étais autorisée à craquer. Quant à l'autre personne... Ca c'était une autre histoire.

Sortant de mes pensées, j'arrivais devant le portillon de la maison. En vérité, c'était deux maisons qui avaient été réunies en une seule en abattant et montant quelques murs, il y a quelques années. Sarah m'avait dit que c'était pour accueillir les ailes d'Ellie, sa meilleure amie. Une autre personne à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser actuellement.

Poussant le portillon, je m'avançais dans l'allée. Je savais qu'ils avaient désactivés les pièges et les alarmes le temps que je passe. Leur maison était une véritable forteresse. Suffisamment pour que la plupart des vampires de moins de 1000 ans et certains anges, ne puissent y entrer. Dimitri pourrait y entrer. Illium également. Izzy... Avec encore de l'entrainement. Moi. Sans le moindre mal.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques pas et deux boulets de canons bondir sur moi, un dans mes jambes en aboyant joyeusement et l'autre dans mes bras avec un piaillement:

-"Salma!"

J'enveloppais de mes bras, la petite fille aux boucles de bronze en une douce étreinte. Zoé était la seule personne qui pouvait foncer sur moi sans que je réagisse mal. Certes je me raidissais et me tendais retenant mes réflexes, mais je ne les mettais pas en pratique. J'avais failli, planter ma dague dans l'oeil de Sarah, une fois quand elle s'était approché un peu trop brusquement sur le côté de ma vision.

Tout en caressant d'une main Slayer tout bavant, je portais Zoé sur ma hanche en l'assurant avec mon autre bras. Je lui souris, de ce petit sourire léger:

-" _Bonjour, joli petit papillon... Comment va ma Padawan, aujourd'hui?_ "

Elle rit comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais "joli petit papillon" et mon coeur frémit comme à chaque fois qu'elle riait. Elle gloussa:

-" _Je suis heureuse. Tu viens à maison!"_

Je la corrigeais tendrement et patiemment:

-" _Tu es venue à la maison_ , Zoé. N'oublies pas tes temps et tes particules!"

Elle plissa de manière adorable son petit nez:

-" _Tu es venue à la maison_..."

Je déposais un baiser papillon sur son petit bout de nez:

-" _Bravo, petit papillon_..."

La voix de Demarco retentit derrière Zoé:

-"Diantre, des français se seraient-ils perdus dans notre petit quartier américain?"

Je me tournais un peu sur le côté pour le voir tout en portant Zoé, et relevais légèrement les coins de mes lévres:

-"Hello Dem. En forme à ce que je vois..."

Il sourit et je compris pourquoi Sarah en était tombé amoureuse, alors qu'il s'illuminait de bonheur:

-"J'ai presque toutes mes filles avec moi aujourd'hui, comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être?"

Je sentis une douce petite chaleur s'épanouir comme un timide bouton de fleur dans un coin de mon coeur, comme à chaque fois que Sarah ou lui m'accueillait ainsi ou me disait quelque chose du genre. Quelque chose qui me faisait penser à une petite partie de moi à un foyer. Cherchant une diversion et en trouvant une, je soulevais ma main avec le sac en toile, soulevant du même coup Zoé qui gloussa doucement tout en enfouissant son petit visage dans mon cou, ses petits bras potelés refermés autour. J'énonçais:

-"Fondant au chocolat avec crème anglaise, et Samoussas chèvre miel, Consort de la Boss."

Dem prit une expression d'extase tout en récupérant le sac:

-"Salma tu es la reine des reines de la cuisine, et pour la peine, je ne dirais rien pour une fois sur ce surnom que je t'ai dit d'arrêter..."

Je souris légèrement:

-"Quand as-tu cru que je t'écoutais, quand tu me disais d'arrêter de le faire?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tout en me faisant rentrer dans la maison, en se plaignant à sa femme qui riait depuis la cuisine, que je le martyrisais encore. Cachant un léger sourire dans les cheveux de Zoé, j'entrais dans la maison chaleureuse. Je me sentais mieux à présent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'étais entrain d'aider Sarah à la vaisselle dans la cuisine, pendant que Dem jouait avec Zoé et Slayer, pourchassant en riant une Zoé gloussante qui poussait des petits cris d'effroi joyeux. Les mains dans la vaisselle, j'avais retroussé mes manches pour ne pas les mouiller, révélant ma peau nue. Et mes cicatrices. Mais il n'y avait que Sarah. Sarah qui avait déjà vu mes cicatrices, qui les connaissaient. Tout du moins celles sur mes bras.

Nous n'avions pas encore mangé le dessert. Sarah avait insisté pour que nous débarrassions un peu la table avant. Je savais aussi qu'elle voulait passer un moment seule avec moi pour parler un peu toutes les deux. J'avais déjà une bonne idée des sujets de cette conversation. Sarah me passa le plat à salades et entama d'un ton léger:

-"Dmitri a passé un coup de fil hier."

Je pris le plat et le posant dans l'évier fit couler de l'eau tout en ressaisissant mon éponge et répondant d'une voix neutre:

-"Il est bon que la Tour et la Guilde, conservent des liens solides basés sur un échange mutuel."

Je coupais l'eau et frottais avec le produit vaisselle, la faïence. Je sentis Sarah lever les yeux au ciel à côté de moi tout en essuyant le plat à pâtes et continuais sur le même ton léger:

-"Apparemment quelqu'un se serait introduit dans la Tour hier matin, aurait déposé deux déjeuners, un dans le bureau d'un des Sept, et l'autre à l'intention d'un membre de la Garde de la Consort dans une salle d'entrainement, sans se faire voir ou repérer, et serait ressorti sans le moindre mal. Après avoir laissé une feuille avec les failles de la sécurité sous la porte du bureau de Dmitri."

Je continuais impassible en apparence à nettoyer le plat. Elle énonça:

-"Une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça? De quelqu'un qui considérait que faire à manger à quelqu'un peut être pris comme une excuse?"

Je ne répondais rien, me contentant de rincer ce plat, avant de lâcher après quelques secondes:

-"J'imagine que cette personne quel qu'elle soit n'a pas trop d'ennuis aux vues que les Mens in Blacks vampiriques n'ont pas encore débarqués pour essayer de l'emmener."

Et oui essayer. Je mourrai avant de me retrouver à nouveau enfermer. La mort était préférable à certaines choses, je le savais depuis longtemps déjà. Sarah sourit:

-"Dmitri a dit qu'il voulait voir la dite personne, à la première heure demain matin dans son bureau pour qu'elle se mette enfin au boulot."

Mes mains se figèrent un instant alors que j'allais pour poser le plat sur le bord de l'évier. Ca c'était surprenant. Je m'étais plutôt attendu à un ordre du genre "Abattez moi ce chien enragé avant que nous ne le fassions" ou "Gardez la le plus éloigné possible de ma Tour". Ca? Ca c'était surprenant. Je finis par reposer le plat et attrapais un couteau pour m'en occuper tout en lâchant:

-"Je ne m'attendais pas à cela."

Sarah fit un petit bruit de bouche amusé:

-"Ca je m'en doutais bien ma belle. Mais apparemment tu as fais forte impression auprès de certains et Dmitri n'est pas un idiot. Tu es l'une des meilleures chasseuses de la ville, avec une incroyable perception, et une multitude de qualités et de compétences malgré ton jeune âge. Et puis... Dmitri sait que chacun a ses blessures et ses cicatrices."

Je demandais calmement, trop calmement:

-"Que leur as-tu dit sur moi?"

Elle répondit tout aussi calme:

-"Je ne leur ais pas donné accès à ton dossier si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Mais nul doute que Dmitri a fait ses propres recherches."

Je me relâchais un rien. Bien. Il y avait peu de personnes auxquelles j'étais attachée et Sarah en faisait partie. J'aurais détesté devoir m'occuper d'elle si elle m'avait trahi d'une telle manière. Je repoussais la petite voix qui me murmurait que je ne serais sûrement jamais capable de faire de mal à Sarei. Plus maintenant du moins. J'énonçais :

-"Aimable."

Ce qui se traduisait chez moi par "Je t'en remercie". Une bonne fournée de cornes de gazelle pour Sarei à faire pour lui poser demain avant d'aller à la Tour, c'était noté. Je continuais tout reposant le couteau que j'avais lavé:

-"Il y a peu de chances qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit sur moi. Et je peux gérer le peu qu'il trouvera."

Sarei hocha simplement la tête tout en énonçant:

-"N'oublies pas que nous sommes là, Demarco, la Guilde et moi. Tu es une Chasseuse. Nous prenons soin des nôtres."

J'inclinais légèrement la tête sans rien rajouter. Durant plusieurs secondes seul le bruit de l'eau et du frottement de l'éponge retentirent. Puis j'énonçais calmement:

-"Pas d'Archange ayant demandé ma tête?"

Sarah secoua la tête:

-"Non. D'après Dmitri, Alexander ne s'est pas offusqué de tes mots. Des mots qui en ont marqués plus d'un parmi ceux qui étaient présents."

Je murmurais:

-"Les immortels comme les mortels, oublient trop souvent quel est le poids pesant sur nous..."

Le poids d'être Chasseur. D'autant plus lourd et sanglant pour les Chasseurs Nés. Je relançais:

-"Et... l'Affiliée de notre Archange?"

De très longues secondes passèrent. Je continuais à nettoyer la vaisselle sans détourner le regard. Sarah énonça doucement:

-"Elena regrette ses paroles."

Je fis un petit bruit vaguement méprisant:

-"Les regrets n'effacent ni les mots ni les actes. "

Sarah soupira:

-"Salma... Je ne veux pas l'excuser, même si elle est ma meilleure amie. Mais elle a parlé ainsi parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi et Zoé."

Je murmurais entre mes dents serrées:

-"Comme si je pouvais seulement penser à faire du mal à un enfant. A faire du mal à Zoé. Ou à te faire du mal à toi ou à Demarco."

Elle me répondit:

-"Elle ne te connait pas Salma. Moi et Dem si, et nous savons ce qui en est. Mais elle regrette profondément de t'avoir jugé ainsi. Elle tient à s'excuser."

Je ne répondis rien. De très longues secondes passèrent ainsi que des minutes, dans la cuisine tandis que nous continuions à faire la vaisselle. Je répondis alors que je posais le dernier plat:

-"J'y réfléchirais. "

Sarah hocha la tête:

-"C'est tout ce que je te demandes."

Ce fut à ce moment là. Que je me rendis compte de l'Odeur. Je me raidis et énonçais:

-"Tu as des vampires, dans ta rue Sarei."

Elle se redressa aussitôt et me demanda déterminée:

-"Odeurs?"

Je me concentrais tout en attrapant un torchon:

-" Feuillage, réglisse et acier. Amande, cacao et fleurs des montagnes. Ambre, orage d'été et cuir. Il y a un humain avec eux. Le premier a plus de deux cent ans, il est puissant. Les deux autres ont moins de cinquante ans mais ne sont pas à sous-estimer. "

Je me tendis d'autant plus:

-"Ils sont devant la porte."


	13. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Sarah parut se détendre sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi alors que je venais de lui dire qu'elle avait trois vampires et un humain devant sa porte. Elle me dit apaisante:

-"Je les connais Salma. Il n'y a rien à craindre."

Je ne me redétendais pas pour autant. L'adrénaline battait avec force dans mes veines. Sarah me regardait inquiète:

-"Salma?"

Fermant les yeux j'inspirais profondément avant de lui dire le plus calmement que je pus:

-"J'ai juste besoin de me calmer cinq minutes. Va accueillir tes amis, ça va aller."

Je l'entendis et la sentis quitter la cuisine. Je restais là. Debout dans la cuisine. Les Monstres griffant à la porte de mon esprit. "Danse pour moi Aldis..." J'avais envie de vomir. Inspirant profondément, j'entrepris d'exécuter les exercices de respiration et d'apaisement que Rohan m'avait appris par une nuit claire de pleine lune, sur une terrasse encadrée d'orangers et de palmiers.

Il me fallut quelques minutes. Mais je parvins à m'apaiser. Rouvrant les yeux, et m'essuyant les mains, je sortais de la cuisine en appelant Sarah:

-"Sarei?"

Je m'arrêtais sur le palier. Ils étaient dans le salon. Je les reconnus désormais. Feuillage, réglisse et acier était le Cajun, Janvier, le Compagnon d'Ashwini qui était ambre, orage d'été et cuir. Amande, cacao et fleurs des montagnes était Honor St-Nicolas, la Compagne de Dmitri. L'humain était Ransom , un autre Chasseur.

Ils avaient tous levés et tournés la tête vers moi, quand j'avais appelé doucement Sarah. Et c'est là que je pris conscience de ce que je renvoyais. Le pull en laine fine verte émeraude à coll roulé, le, jean non taché ou déchiré, les pieds nus, les boucles d'oreilles en bois en forme de coccinelles, le lacet de cuir avec ses ornements, la grande et fine taille tout en muscles, le visage harmonieux mais sans plus couvert de tâches de rousseurs, les cheveux coupés très courts bouclés lui faisant comme un casque affichant toute une palette châtains blonds roux et bruns. Et la peau couleur caramel marquée de toute part par une multitudes de cicatrices argentées ou blanches, notamment sur mes bras nus les manches du pull remontées juste au-dessus du pull.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea. Puis Sarei réagit:

-"Salma, permets moi de te présenter, Janvier, Ashwini plutôt appellé Ash, Honor, et Ransom. Les amis voici Salma, une Chasseuse et la Babysitter préférée de Zoé..."

Je retrouvais un peu de voix:

-"Ca c'est parce que je l'achète avec des glaces et des petits-déjeuners français, Sarei..."

Ma voix avait été d'un ton calme sans vraiment de nuances, même d'amusement. J'étais tendue. Je mourrais d'envie, de rabaisser mes manches sur mes bras et de cacher mes cicatrices mais cela aurait été montrer une faiblesse. Sarah grogna:

-"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu..."

Je levais un sourcil dans sa direction qui disait que je n'en avais rien à faire. Zoé revint à ce moment là se jeter dans mes jambes:

-"Salma!"

Je me baissais juste assez pour se servir de son élan, et l'avoir dans mes bras. Je lui souris légèrement:

-" _Attention joli petit papillon, tu pourrais te faire mal en courant ainsi..."_

Elle plissa encore une fois le nez tout en faisant courir ses petits doigts dans les boucles de mes cheveux:

-" _Tu rattraperas moi souvent."_

Je la corrigeais doucement:

-" _Tu me rattrapes toujours."_

Elle replissa son nez et se concentra:

-" _Tu... me ra.. rattrapes toujours._ "

Je frottais le bout de mon nez contre le sien:

-" _Bravo petit papillon."_

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant. Dem poussa un gémissement tragique du coin de la pièce où il était entrain de caresser Slayer:

-"Et voilà qu'elles recommencent!"

J'énonçais calme sans détourner mon regard de Zoé:

-"Cela s'appelle parler la plus belle langue du monde, n'en déplaise à Shakespeare et à toi Dem. Essayes de ne pas être trop jaloux, que ta fille ait plus de bon goût que toi..."

Sarah rit alors que Zoé gloussait en cachant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je lui demandais à mi-voix:

-" _Pas vrai, joli petit papillon?_ "

Ransom énonça hilare:

-"Je crois qu'elle t'a bien eu là Demarco..."

Honor s'avança vers moi les bras ouverts, avec un sourire amical. Elle me sourit:

-"Bonjour. Je suis Honor."

Je la saluais d'une légère inclinaison de la tête:

-"Salma."

Je ne fis pas le moindre geste pour prendre la main qu'elle me tendait. Je l'avais déjà dit. J'avais énormément du mal avec les contacts. Et c'était une vampire. Une Chasseuse certes et une amie de Sarah et de Demarco. Mais une vampire. Et j'avais Zoé dans les bras. Il y avait la Chose en moi qui grondait doucement prête à lui arracher le visage.

Mon absence de réponse à sa main ainsi que la tension de mon corps dut les informer. Je vis le sourire d'Honor se crisper alors qu'elle laissait retomber sa main. Je ne bougeais pas. Mon regard fixé sur la femme en face de moi, guettant chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses réactions avec la plus grande attention. Ce fut Sarah qui intervint:

-"Salma... n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts."

Je rétorquais sèchement sans détourner le regard d'Honor:

-"Très diplomatique et subtil Madame la Directrice de la Guilde."

Zoé me tira légèrement une boucle et je reportais mon attention sur elle. Elle me demanda en se mordillant la lèvre:

-"Dis Salmie, on peut manger le dessert maintenant?"

Je souriais et émis un léger petit bruit amusé:

-"Rusée petite fripouille."

Elle me tira la langue. Je levais un sourcil:

-"Mondieu, mais quelle terreur pour ce monde ais-je réveillé?"

Elle gloussa et je déposais un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de me tourner vers Dem et de lui lançer:

-"Dem viens donc récupérer ce petit hobbit pendant que je vais préparer le dessert. J'imagine que je dois comprendre tout le monde là-dedans."

Il récupéra Zoé dans mes bras en lui faisant un sourire idiot:

-"Viens donc avec Papa, mini Zoé te débarbouiller un peu, pendant que la Reine des reines de la cuisine va nous chercher l'ambroisie divine faite dessert."

Je répondis pince-sans-rire en retournant dans ma cuisine tandis que Dem s'en allait avec Zoé dans ses bras en direction de la salle de bain:

-"Flatteur."

Je commençais à tout préparer, me relâchant un peu dans la sécurité précaire de la cuisine. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à voir d'autres personnes aujourd'hui encore moins trois vampires. Sarah n'avait pas l'air au courant pas plus que Dem, donc ça devait être une visite surprise. Je tendais l'oreille pour suivre la conversation qui se poursuivait dans le salon. On était curieuse ou on ne l'était pas.

-" Eh bien... Moi qui croyait que Ellie exagérait..."

La voix de Ransom. L'homme aux traits Cherokee notamment les pommettes, aux incroyables yeux irlandais, et à la crinière de cheveux noirs longues en catogans. Un bon Chasseur. Chasseur-Né mais moyen pas puissant. Réputé pour son réseau d'indics de rues. Je ne le connaissais que de vue.

-"Je te conseilles de ne pas la mentionner devant Salma en ce moment, Ransom. Elle ne la considère pas d'un très bon oeil."

Sarei. Calme mais avertissant.

-"Pourquoi? Parce que c'est une ange?"

La voix d'Ashwini. Chasseuse devenue vampire il y a peu. Servant de lien entre la Tour et la Guilde. Réputée un peu cinglée. Possédant une sorte de Don de Vue. Compagne du Cajun. Leur histoire à tous les deux faisait les gorges chaudes de la Guilde depuis des années. Avait le record de la Guilde du plus grand nombre de points de sutures en une seule fois. Que de vue également.

-"Non. Elle apprécie Illium et Izzy et la réciproque et vrai. Même si elle a un lourd passif avec tout ce qui est immortel, et qu'elle a une méfiance envers eux, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle n'aime pas Elena. Je dirais plutôt que ça vient du fait qu'elle ait entendue Elena me reprocher de laisser Zoé en sa présence en sous-entendant qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'elle pourrait lui faire du mal."

Sarei à nouveau. Me défendant. Et révélant des choses avec lesquelles je n'étais pas trop d'accord. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas poignardé Izzy et Illium que je les appréciais non mais... Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi!

Silence. Puis.

-"Aïe."

Ransom à nouveau. Quelle éloquence...

-"Aïe, oui. Salma ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant. Encore moins à Zoé qu'elle adore. Ces moments qu'elle passe avec elle sont très importants, et l'aident beaucoup même si elle ne l'avouera jamais en face et décochera une réplique oh combien sarcastique pour faire diversion."

Sarah. J'hésitais entre l'embrasser et l'étrangler. Je me forçais à la place à ne pas massacrer le gâteau et à le découper correctement. Pas question de gâcher mon fondant au chocolat.

-" Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu?"

Honor. Calme. Pas accusatrice ou inquisitrice. Je réservais mon jugement sur elle.

-"Depuis qu'elle est entrée à la Guilde. Soit il y a environ 2 ans."

Sarei. Très calme elle aussi. J'attendais la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur elle à cette révélation.

-"Deux – ?! Et tu ne nous en as jamais parlé?"

Ransom. Impulsif. Mais pas si agressif qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre.

-"Salma n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts sociaux. Elle ne voulait pas que je parle d'elle à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas envie de, je cite, "servir d'attraction et de spectacle de bête de foire, j'ai déjà donné, plus jamais."..."

Je me souvenais de ce moment où j'avais dit ça à Sarei. J'avais même été un peu plus explicite que cela.

-"Elle en a beaucoup bavé n'est ce pas?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de la part d'Ashwini.

-"En effet. Tu le perçois?"

Sarei. Parlait-elle de son Don? Son Don de Vue. Je me crispais. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu voir en moi ?

-"Je perçois assez pour avoir me demander comment est-ce qu'elle peut autant tenir le coup et à vouloir ne pas me demander comment est-ce qu'elle peut avoir autant de souffrances et d'horreurs dans sa vie alors qu'Izzy nous a dit qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et demi."

Ashwini. Izzy... Qu'avait-il bien pu leur dire? Pas grand chose aux vues de leur réaction quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce.

-"Dmitri pense qu'elle a été victime d'immortels. "

Janvier. Calme. Trop calme.

-"Est-elle... est-elle comme moi?"

Honor. Je me souvins brièvement. Cela s'était passé il y a quelques années avant que je n'arrive à New York et je ne l'avais appris qu'après coup. Elle avait été enfermée deux mois dans une cave à servir de garde-manger pour vampire. Ca m'avait rappelé mon passé. J'avais vomi bile sur bile dans les toilettes après avoir lu les différents articles de journaux.

-"Son passé lui appartient. Si elle veut en parler. Elle en parlera."

Sarah. Que ferais-je sans elle? Que serais-je devenue si elle n'avait pas été là pour moi quand j'étais arrivée à New York? Sûrement rien de très réjouissant. Je finis de verser la crème anglaise sur la dernière part de fondant au chocolat et charge le tout sur un plateau avec les petites cuillères faisant assez de bruits pour signaler mon retour dans le salon.


	14. Chapter 11

A Au Pays des Merveilles et son histoire En haut de l'immeuble, sortant de la solitude mon histoire dans le fandom français de Chasseuse de Vampires sur . J'adore ton histoire, surtout n'arrêtes pas (*Yeux d'angelots trop craquants d'Illium et Aodhan (ce qui devrait être hautement illégal * sourire narquois de Dmitri* (méchant et sexy Dmitri à Honor))*)

Chapitre 11:

Je déposais l'assiette devant Sarah, avec sa petite cuillère sans la regarder et me glissais après cela jusqu'à une des baies vitrées où je m'appuyais le dos tourné. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir une conscience aigüe de ce qu'il se passait dans mon dos. J'avais conscience de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, de ce qu'elles faisaient, d'où elles se trouvaient, de ce qu'elles allaient faire... J'étais tendue prête à bondit à tout instant. Prêt à craquer également.

Honor fit tomber sa cuillère sur son assiette. Le bruit du métal sur la céramique fut la goutte d'eau. Ouvrant la baie vitrée avec une certaine violence, je me projetais littéralement dehors. Je fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter. Renversant la tête en arrière, j'inspirais profondément l'air de la ville, qu'une bouffée de vent vint assainir. Tout pour que le concentré des Odeurs à l'extérieur cesse.

Putain. Être enfermée avec trois vampires et un chasseur, avec les personnes que je considérais comme de ma responsabilité et de ma protection? Trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop. Surtout avec le peu de sommeil que j'avais en ce moment.

Me courbant en deux, les mains sur mes genoux, je me forçais à respirer calmement et lentement. Sans trop de succès. Trop d'adrénaline dans mes veines. Mon instinct de Chasseuse Née était à un de ses plus hauts points d'éveil. Tout comme la Chose issue de mon Passé qui griffait à l'intérieur de moi, cherchant à sortir.

Si cela n'avait pas été dans cette maison, les choses se seraient sans doute mieux bien passées. Je l'avais bien constaté à la Tour. Être dans un endroit inconnu avec des vampires et des anges était source de tension. Mais être dans un endroit que j'assimilais à la sécurité et à mes proches? C'était pire encore. J'avais l'impression qu'on s'était introduit dans mon intimité, qu'on avait saccagé ma fragile sécurité.

Quand Honor avait serré Zoé dans ses bras, j'avais failli la tuer. Le couteau avait déjà été dans ma main. Il avait fallu chaque parcelle de ma volonté pour que je ne bondisse pas sur elle. Je ne savais pas si une seule des personnes à l'intérieur avait conscience d'à quel point j'avais été proche à de nombreuses reprises de tuer les quatre étrangers.

Je fermais les yeux. Inspirais profondément. Expirais. Essayais de mettre en oeuvre, les exercices d'apaisement de Rohan. En vain. J'entendis quelqu'un sortir de la maison derrière moi.

-"Salma?"

La voix sortit rauque et basse de ma gorge:

-"Rentre Sarah. Maintenant."

Elle retenta:

-"Salma est-ce que...?"

Je grondais. Littéralement. Cela la figea. J'énonçais essayant de garder ma lucidité un maximum:

-"Je suis à deux doigts de craquer Sarah. Rentres, et va rassurer Zoé. J'ai besoin d'un moment. Et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je serais capable de te faire si tu avances encore..."

-"Sarah?"

Vampire. Ambre, Orage d'été et Cuir. Dehors. Sa main sur l'épaule de Sarah. _"Cris. Souffrances. Sang. Rires. Eclats de verre. Tremblante derrière une vitrine. Se cachant. Les Monstres sont là. Il en manque un. Je ne le vois plus. Une main sur mon épaule. Aussi légère qu'un rêve. En une douce caresse. Une voix qui susurre à mon oreille:_

 _-"Trouvée petite fille...""_

J'ai bougé. Vite. Très vite. Ma lame rencontre deux autres, à trois millimètres de l'oeil du Vampire-Ambre-Orage d'été-Cuir. C'est le Vampire-Feuillage-Réglisse-Acier. Je gronde. Mon autre main monte déjà avec une autre lame et se plante presque sous les côtes. Repoussée, je me rejette en un salto pour éviter une lame et me relève en roulade, prenant appui sur mes appuis prête à bondir à nouveau avec mes lames.

-"Salma!"

Une femme. Humaine. Yeux verts forêts, boucles de bronze, peau de pays lointains, petite et fine. Sécurité. Famille. Amie. Têtue. Un pot de glace aux trois chocolats. Rideaux oranges et grenats. Cookies au chocolat. Rire. Confiance. Sourire. "Si tu es vraiment aussi monstrueuse que tu le dis, tu ne te haïrais pas autant que tu le fais. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Et la Guilde non plus. Tu es une Chasseuse. Et nous prenons soin des nôtres. Même s'ils sont bornés et déterminés à chasser tout le monde loin d'eux."

Je lâche en un murmure alors que mon regard s'éclaircit:

-"Sarah..."

Je tremble de tout mes membres. Sarah. Elle est là debout devant moi. Derrière, Vampires. Quelque part dans ma tête deux mots vides de sens Janvier et Ash. Je ne sais plus ce qu'ils veulent dire. Je vois Vampire. Je sens Vampire. Je perçois Vampire. Derrière Sarah, Famille, Amie, Sécurité, Confiance... Trop prés. Beaucoup trop prés.

Elle s'avance vers moi. Je tremble. Le Vampire-Ambre-Orage d'été-Cuir va pour l'arrêter en levant la main. Je gronde prête à bondir sur elle. Sarah crie:

-"Non! Ash ne m'approche pas!"

Vampire-ambre-Orage d'été-cuir énonce:

-"Toi ne t'approches pas elle! Elle n'est pas stable!"

Sarah énonce:

-"Parce que tu es prés trop prés pour elle... Là en ce moment pour elle tu es une menace pour moi.. Elle a un flash-back et toi et Janvier vous êtes des Vampires qui vous trouvez juste derrière moi. Ca va aller si je lui montre que je vais bien et que je ne crains rien..."

J'entends les mots. Mais je ne les comprends pas. Tout ce que je comprends c'est que Sarah est en danger. Ma Famille est en danger. Sarah approche de moi à pas lents. Ses mains tendues paumes ouvertes vers moi. Pas armée. Elle s'éloigne des vampires, du danger. Mais les Vampires sont rapides et vifs. Elle n'est pas en sécurité. Pas en sécurité. Danger.

Sarah me parle doucement:

-"Salma? Reviens moi ma belle... Je vais bien. Demarco et Zoé vont bien. Nous sommes en sécurité. Il a plus de danger."

Danger. Sécurité. Bien. Demarco. Zoé. Non pas en sécurité. Les Vampires sont là. Partout dans le Musée. Il y a des Cris et du Sang. Le sol en marbre et d'herbe est couvert de sang, de verres et de cadavres. Miria. Ezio. James. Lizzie. Pierre. Jeanne... Tous tous morts.

Sarah parle encore:

-"Tu n'es plus là-bas Salma. Tu n'es plus au Musée. Tu n'es plus dans l'Arène. Tu n'es plus dans le Palais. Les vampires sont morts Salma. IL est mort. ELLE n'est plus là. Ils ne peuvent plus nous faire de mal. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal."

Non elle a tord. ELLE était encore vivante. ELLE m'avait pris Rohan-Père-Protecteur-Sécurité-Sable-Aloha-Coton-Sourire-Argent-Plumes-Amour-Confiance... ELLE l'avait tué. ELLE m'avait enfermé dans une cage. ELLE avait joué avec moi. ELLE avait ordonné qu'on joue avec moi.

Sarah n'était plus qu'à deux pas de moi. Je tremblais. Mes couteaux tendus en avant. Je voulus reculer. Mal, j'allais faire Mal à Sarah-Sarei-Sécurité-Confiance-Amour-Famille-Yeux-Jungle-Boucles-Bronze-Cookies-Au-Chocolat .

Je gronde. Un grondement sourd qui vient du fond de ma cage thoracique et qui roule dans ma gorge, la raclant douloureusement. Un avertissement. Une plainte. Une supplication. Sarah-Sarei-Sécurité-Confiance-Amour-Famille-Yeux-Jungle-Boucles-Bronze-Cookies-Au-Chocolat, ne cille même pas. Elle avance encore d'un pas.

Puis.

Sarah dit avec une douceur atroce:

-"C'est fini Salma. Tu n'es plus au Musée. Tu es à la Maison. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es dans la Famille."

Vingt-trois mots. Vingt-trois sons. Vingt-trois signes. Vingt-trois sens. Vingt-trois échos. Vingt-trois flèches. Vingt-trois qui atteignent leur cible. Vingt-trois qui me tuent. Vingt-trois qui me libèrent. Vingt-trois qui me réveillent.

Je m'effondrais. Pièce par pièce, chaque partie de mon corps. Je tombais en morceaux dans les bras de Sarah. Je me brisais, éclatais en morceaux. Les couteaux tombèrent de mes mains. Je tombais dans les bras de Sarah.

Elle me réceptionna sans mal en pliant les genoux. Elle se laissa glisser au sol tout en me tenant. Mains sur ma nuque et mon dos, ma tête amenée dans son épaule, sa voix qui me chuchote:

-"Je te tiens, Salma, je te tiens..."

Je me brise. J'éclate. J'explose. Mon coeur est réduit en charpie, mes os sont brisés et déchire ma chaire, mes yeux brulent, ma voix m'est arrachée, mon esprit se disloque... Je suis une pierre qui éclate au sol, un tissus que l'on réduit en charpie, une feuille dans la tempête... Je ne suis plus rien, je suis douleur, souffrance, peur, terreur, culpabilité, horreur, haine de moi, dégoût...

Sarah est là, elle me tient, elle me soutient, frotte mon dos en murmurant des choses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête dont je ne parviens pas à saisir le sens. Elle est là, elle me serre, me soutient, elle empêche les derniers morceaux de moi, de tomber, de partir en éclats, en poussières...

Je m'accroche à elle, fort, trop fort sans doute. Elle aura des bleus, je pourrais même lui casser quelque chose... Mais je ne peux que la serrer contre moi, la serrer fort, parce qu'elle est Sarah , Sarei, Cookies au Chocolat, Glace aux Trois chocolats, Carnet et Crayon, Yeux Jungle, Boucles Bronze, Peau Foncée, Sourire éclatant, Rire d'Etoiles, Confiance, Sécurité, Maison, Foyer, Famille, Amour...

Je la serre, fort, fort, fort... Je la serre parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre parte, elle n'a pas le droit de partir, elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter, elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser, ils n'ont pas le droit de me la prendre, de me l'emmener...

Comme Miria, Ezio, James, Lizzie, Pierre,Jeanne, Marc, Laurianne, Laurie, Hugo, Martin, Cassie, Jade, Eran, Karine, Carole, Théo, François, Marine, Victoria, Cécile, Antoine, Sébastien...

Comme Kerian, Léa, Anjou, Tani, Jim, Jacob, Emma, Philippe, Daniel...

Comme Rohan.

Elle n'a pas le droit. Parce qu'elle est Sarah , Sarei, Cookies au Chocolat, Glace aux Trois chocolats, Carnet et Crayon, Yeux Jungle, Boucles Bronze, Peau Foncée, Sourire éclatant, Rire d'Etoiles, Confiance, Sécurité, Maison, Foyer, Famille, Amour...

Parce qu'elle est ce qui m'empêche de craquer avec Dem ( Grand-Sombre- Eclat de Lumière Sombre-Mains Habiles-Force-Rassurant-Présent-Appaisant-Sérénité-Sourire-Famille-Protection-Sécurité) et Zoé ( Petite-Boucles-Bronzes-Yeux-Sombres-Joyeuse-Insouciante-Fragile-Paillettes-Curieuses-Petites-Mains-Confiance-Tendresse-Protection envers elle-Petite-Lumière-Amour-Petite-Soeur).

Parce qu'ils étaient la seule chose qui m'empêche d'enlever un Monstre de plus de la Terre. Parce qu'ils étaient la raison qui faisait que quand je faisais jouer une de mes lames le soir, sous la lumière, la posant sur mon poignet, je finissais par l'éloigner et sortir pour m'éloigner et m'aérer l'esprit au lieu d'appuyer un peu plus la lame.

Parce que leur maison était le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment presqu'en sécurité.

Parce qu'ils étaient...

Ma Famille.

Je m'effondre, je tombe en morceaux, j'explose... Et Sarah est là et me rattrape, me serre contre elle, maintient les morceaux ensemble par son étreinte, sa voix, sa présence... Et je pleure sans larmes, je sanglote sans bruit, je hurle sans aucun son, alors que j'explose et que Sarah me rattrape. Encore une fois.


	15. Chapter 12

_En français_

Chapitre 12:

J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin du lit de la chambre d'amis, enveloppée dans le plaid dans les tons marrons et dorés que j'avais ramenée du Pérou pour l'offrir à Sarah. Il était imprégnée de son odeur, à elle et à Zoé, et n'avait pas été contaminé par les Odeurs qui émanaient du Salon.

J'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dedans tout en triturant les ornements de mon collier particulièrement la médaille de Rohan. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où il me l'avait mis au cou avec le lacet de cuir. C'était sept mois après qu'il m'ait arraché à la Cour de Lijuan.

Il avait posé un genou au sol devant moi qui était debout, pour être à ma hauteur. Il tenait dans ses mains le cordon de cuir où était suspendue la médaille, un peu plus petite que le poing d'un nourrisson de forme ronde épaisse de quelques millimètres, elle était filée de très très fin fils d'argent, gravée d'inscriptions dans une langue ancêtre du perse sur le pourtour et avec au centre un symbole particulier.

Il l'avait laissé pendre au bout du lacet devant moi et avait énoncé avec solennité:

-"Mon Père m'a donné cette médaille pour que je l'offre à une personne qui serait particulière pour moi quand je la trouverais. Je te l'offre aujourd'hui."

Il me l'avait passé autour du cou en déclarant:

-"Elle te protégera et sera la marque de ce que tu représentes pour moi."

Comment une médaille pouvait-elle me protéger alors qu'un couteau y arrivait à peine? Voilà ce que je m'étais dit à l'époque. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de toujours garder la médaille autour de mon cou, ne l'enlevant même pas pour dormir. Souvent, je la gardais tout contre ma peau.

En cet instant, je faisais passer mon pouce sur les inscriptions de la médaille. Quand j'avais demandé à Rohan ce qu'elles voulaient dire, il avait rit en disant qu'il me le dirait quand je serais plus grande. Rohan mort, je n'avais plus chercher à savoir. Peut-être que dans quelques années, je chercherais.

Cette médaille était l'une des seules choses qu'il me restait de Rohan. Les coussins de la maison où j'avais guérie. Une édition de la Divine Comédie de Dantes en Italien qu'il me lisait parfois. Mon arc et mon carquois. Ma dague favorite en bronze également. Une paire de créoles en argent.

Une plume de bronze et d'argent, la deuxième que j'avais de lui je l'avais accroché après hésitation das le Saule de Central Park. C'était peu. Je chérissais chacune de ces choses. Je n'avais même pas de photos de lui. Juste le souvenir de son visage, de son rire et une plume de ses ailes.

Je me recroquevillais un peu plus sous le plaid, tenant la médaille entre mes mains. Sarah m'avait quitté il y a quelques minutes pour aller parler à Ash, Janvier, Ransom et Honor dehors. Sarah les avait fait sortir pour atténuer leur Odeur à mes sens. Ca marchait. Un peu. Je les percevais toujours, les sentant s'infiltrer en voluptes sinueuses dans le moindre recoin de la maison.

Demarco était normalement avec Zoé dans sa chambre. Il l'y avait emmené dés que j'étais sortie dans le jardin. Elle ne m'avait pas vu craquer, c'était déjà cela. Elle n'avait pas vu le Monstre que j'étais. L'horrible réalité qui se trouvait derrière mes tâches de rousseurs et ma veste en cuir. Ce Monstre qui était ressorti aujourd'hui.

J'avais failli tuer Ashwini. Je l'aurais fait si Janvier n'avait pas bloqué ma lame. Et il n'avait pu la bloquer que parce qu'il n'était pas un vampire comme les autres. On disait qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec certains des Sept de Raphaël, ce qui était réellement impressionnant. Mais s'il avait été un peu, juste peu, moins puissant...

Je pressais avec force mes paupières alors que la bile me venait aux lèvres. Bordel. J'avais failli la tuer. Tuer une des amies les plus proches de Sarah et de Dem. Une qu'ils considéraient comme faisant partit de leur famille. J'avais eu un flash-back. Et un violent. Un sur le Musée. Cela faisait un certain temps que je n'en avais pas eu d'aussi violent accompagné d'une réaction tout aussi violente.

J'entendis soudain des petits pas dans le couloir, trottinant. Puis la porte s'ouvrit après que quelqu'un se soit pendu à la poignée de la porte. Quelqu'un entra à petits pas dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et une petite voix comme une clochette énonça:

-"Salma?"

Zoé. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger, de parer ou de réagir. Elle trottina jusqu'au lit où elle se hissa avec difficulté, avant de venir se pencher à quatre pattes au-dessus de ma tête. Tirant le plaid, elle fit apparaitre à mon regard son visage penché au dessus de moi:

-" _Tu es malade?"_

Je répondis avec calme:

-"On peut dire ça comme ça, _Petit Papillon._ Mais ce n'est pas contagieux, rassures toi."

Zoé plissa le nez:

-"Papa a dit que tu t'es sentie mal et que je devais te laisser te reposer."

Je murmurais:

-"Tu ne me déranges pas _Petit Papillon. Où est ton Papa?_ "

Elle répondit:

-"Il m'a dit de rester avec Slayer et il est allé rejoindre Maman. Je peux rester avec toi?"

Pour toute réponse, je soulève un pan du plaid pour lui faire une place. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle se glissa dessous pour venir se bouiner contre moi. Je reposais le plaid sur elle, nous recouvrant et positionnais mes bras de manière à ce que ce soit confortable pour elle. Son visage en face du mien, elle me demanda:

-"Pourquoi tu as été mal?"

Zoé ne savait rien de mon passé ou de mes problèmes. Je m'en étais assurée. Mais aujourd'hui je devais lui en dire un. Un jour elle devrait savoir, du moins en partie. Alors autant commencé à la préparer petit à petit. Je choisissais soigneusement mes mots:

-"Bon. Ta Maman et ton Papa t'ont déjà dit qu'il y avait des méchants dehors dans le monde?"

Zoé hocha solennellement la tête. Je continuais:

-"Et que chez les vampires et les anges, il y en avait aussi, et qu'ils étaient dangereux, très dangereux?"

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête. J'avalais péniblement ma salive:

-"Eh bien tu vois quand j'avais à peine quelques années de plus que toi, j'ai rencontré des méchants vampires et anges, et ils m'ont fait du mal. Et parfois, je me souviens qu'ils ont été méchants avec moi et je peux être un peu brusque avec les gens autour de moi comme toi quand tu as eu ton otite.

Je me sens mal un peu comme si j'avais avalé un mauvais aliment et que je n'avais pas fait de sieste depuis 1000 ans. C'est pourquoi ton Papa t'a emmené dans ta chambre. Parce que dans ces moments-là, je suis en colère et triste, contre les gens autour de moi même s'ils n'ont rien faits."

Je fis une pause:

-"Tu comprends?"

Elle se mordilla la lèvre:

-"Je crois."

Puis elle serra un peu plus fort ses bras autour de moi, me planta un bisous sur le front et énonça:

-"Va-t-en douleur, va-t-en douleur!"

Je restais figée. Zoé me demanda la mine concentrée:

-"Dans l'histoire avec la Fée Zazie, quand elle fait ça, la douleur s'en va et tout le monde est guéri. Tu vas mieux?"

Durant plusieurs secondes, encore, je restais figée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis je serrais plus fort Zoé contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux et énonçais d'une voix serrée:

-"Beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je finis par m'endormir en même temps à peu prés que Zoé, la petite fille blottie dans mes bras, le plaid sur nous, dans le lit de la chambre d'amie, mon visage dans ses boucles douces sentant la vanille et la fraise. Slayer nous ayant rejoint, s'étant couché nos pieds, veillant sur notre sommeil.

Normalement je ne m'endormais que chez moi, avec ma dague dans la main. Mais il m'était arrivé quelques fois de dormir chez Sarah et Dem. Je m'y sentais plus ou moins en sécurité. Comme quand Rohan me laissait dormir tout contre lui alors qu'il me racontait des histoires ou me fredonnait des chansons.

Le sentiment de sécurité... Un sentiment complet? Je n'en avais pas ressenti de tel depuis ma vie à l'orphelinat. Mais ça s'en rapprochait. Jusqu'à ce que quatre étrangers dont trois vampires y soient introduits. Dans cet endroit où pour la première fois depuis Rohan, je m'étais sentie à peu prés en sécurité. Un sentiment qui n'était presque plus qu'un souvenir, désormais.


End file.
